My Family, Father, Mother, Son
by hyuknie
Summary: Cerita Keluarga Konglomerat Cho. Seorang ayah, Ibu, dan putra tunggalnya. Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Sungmin dan Cho SungKyu. Cerita mengenai kehidupan keluarga KyuMin yang bahagia dengan segala bentuk konflik keluarga yang manis, mengesalkan, mengerikan, menghebohkan dan membahagiakan. Drabble – 5 : Posesif Cho Jilid II – Waiting the Royal baby.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : My Family, Father, Mother, Son**

**Length : ?**

**Genre : M-Preg, Family, Drabble(?), BL**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : - Lee Sungmin (N)**

** - Cho Kyuhyun (N)**

** - Cho SungKyu (N)**

**Support Cast : - Cho Hangeng**

** - Cho Heechul**

** - Other Cast**

**Summary :**

Cerita Keluarga Konglomerat Cho. Seorang ayah, Ibu, dan putra tunggalnya. Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Sungmin dan Cho SungKyu. Cerita mengenai kehidupan keluarga KyuMin yang bahagia dengan segala bentuk konflik keluarga yang manis, mengesalkan, mengerikan, menghebohkan dan membahagiakan.

**Happy Ending, don't worry. Jika Cast utama di dunia/ff bernama Cho Kyuhyun, dan Lee Sungmin, pasti akan berakhir bahagia. Percayalah~~~**

* * *

*** **My Family, Father, Mother, Son** ***

Hari ini tepat 16 tahun masa pernikahan keduanya, Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sungmin. Jangan tanyakan lagi seberapa besar usaha mereka untuk mempertahankan mahligai rumah tangga antara dua manusia yang sejenis itu. Keduanya adalah namja.

Usaha yang begitu keras dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun dan kesabaran yang begitu mengagumkan dari seorang Cho Sungmin membawa mereka kedalam sebuah kesatuan cinta, pernikahan.

"Chukkae Chagiya…"

CUP

Ucapan yang tulus dan kecupan manis mendarat dibibir seorang Cho Sungmin. Kecupan dan salam manis yang selalu ia dapat dari suaminya tercinta, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ne, nado Chukkae, Yeobo. Jeongmal Yeonghwoni" balas Sungmin.

Senyuman itu begitu lebar terlihat dari kedua bibir mereka. Pelukan dan belaian diantara keduanya menambah kesan jika mereka tidak akan terpisahkan satu sama lain.

* * *

*** **My Family, Father, Mother, Son** ***

"Appa…Eomma, Chukkae…Saranghae appa, eomma"

Seorang namja yang tinggi yang diperkirakan berusia 15 tahun menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dan mengucapkan selamat pada orang tuanya.

Tuhan begitu luluh pada kisah percintaan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Begitu Ia melihat kehidupan KyuMin, anugerah itu Ia berikan untuk melengkapi kebahagian KyuMin. Tepat setahun pernikahan itu, seorang bayi laki-laki bersemayam ditubuh sang istri.

Meskipun anugerah itu hanya diberikan sekali kepada KyuMin, ucapan syukur itu tidak akan pernah berhenti terujar dari keduanya. Mereka tidak mengharapkan lebih. Menjadi titipan untuk seorang anak namja yang tampan dan begitu mengagumkan sudah menjadi anugerah terbesar yang mereka peroleh dari Sang Pencipta.

"Gomawo, Baby SungKyu….kemari lha" ajak Kyuhyun agar Cho SungKyu, putra tunggalnya mendekat.

"Gomawo Baby SungKyu…saranghae" Sungmin memeluk SungKyu dan Kyuhyun. Mengecup kedua pipi laki-laki kebanggannya.

"Eomma, Terima Kasih sudah bersama kami" balas SungKyu

"Ne, Gomawo Chagiya…Terima Kasih sudah menjadi malaikat kami" tambah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan SungKyu masing-masing mengecup pipi Sungmin. Sungmin begitu bahagia. Hal yang selama ini ia jalani dengan penderitaan saat memperjuangkan cintanya, kini berbuah sangat manis.

Cho SungKyu, namja manis sekaligus tampan, memiliki wajah yang sempurna seperti ibunya, sikap dan perilaku yang dewasa seperti ibunya, dan jangan lupakan senyum menawan juga ia dapat dari ibunya, tidak mempermasalahkan status orangtuanya yang dianggap tabu oleh kebanyakan orang. Semasa kecil, hal itu pertama dan terakhir ia menangis, marah, dan malu mengetahui jika orangtuanya tidak seperti orangtua teman-temannya di sekolah dasar, namun setelah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menyampaikan kata-kata berbalut kasih sayang yang memuncak, SungKyu tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi. SungKyu bahkan begitu bahagia dan sangat bangga dengan orang tuanya. Siapa yang tidak bangga menjadi putra tunggal seorang konglomerat Cho.

Kyuhyun yang sangat menyayangi putra tunggalnya itu, begitu sangat berterima kasih dan bangga akan kedewasaan yang Sungmin turunkan pada SungKyu. Ia bangga banyak sifat Sungmin yang begitu baik turun ke SungKyu. Meskipun kadang ia sedikit kecewa dengan fisik SungKyu, karena tidak ada satupun dari fisik SungKyu meniru bentuk fisik Kyuhyun kecuali tinggi dan smirk nya yang kadang ada saat SungKyu berbicara.

Sungmin begitu bahagia dengan itu. Melihat putra tunggalnya duplikat dari dirinya. Tapi Sungmin juga begitu kesal dengan sifat SungKyu. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun adalah ayahnya, tidak mungkin SungKyu lahir tanpa ada warisan dari ayahnya. Malangnya, Kyuhyun mewariskan hal-hal yang cukup buruk menurut Sungmin, bagi anaknya. SungKyu sering bermain game dan tidak suka memakan sayur sama persis dengan ayahnya. Dan jangan lupakan, smirk andalan keluarga Cho. Jika Kyuhyun, SungKyu dan Heechul berkumpul, dan menampilkan smirknya, niscaya siapapun akan merasa jika hidup mereka telah berakhir. Mereka akan merasa telah didatangi dewa kematian. Walaupun SungKyu sedikit dipandang masih lebih baik. Mungkin beberapa orang akan menganggap SungKyu adalah dewa kematian yang akan selalu memberikan kesempatan hidup pada korbannya mengingat sifat Sungmin yang turun padanya.

*** **My Family, Father, Mother, Son** ***


	2. Drabble – 2 : I Hate Them, Eomma

**Title : My Family, Father, Mother, Son**

**Length : Chaptered – Drabble**

**Genre : M-Preg, Family, Drabble(?), BL**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : - Lee Sungmin (N)**

** - Cho Kyuhyun (N)**

** - Cho SungKyu (N)**

**Support Cast : - Cho Hangeng**

** - Cho Heechul**

** - Other Cast**

**Summary :**

Cerita Keluarga Konglomerat Cho. Seorang ayah, Ibu, dan putra tunggalnya. Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Sungmin dan Cho SungKyu. Cerita mengenai kehidupan keluarga KyuMin yang bahagia dengan segala bentuk konflik keluarga yang manis, mengesalkan, mengerikan, menghebohkan dan membahagiakan.

**Happy Ending, don't worry. Jika Cast utama di dunia/ff bernama Cho Kyuhyun, dan Lee Sungmin, pasti akan berakhir bahagia. Percayalah~~~ ^^**

**Drabble – 2 : I Hate Them, Eomma**

**.**

**.**

*** **My Family, Father, Mother, Son** ***

.

.

**Drabble – 2 : I Hate Them, Eomma**

* * *

Hari sabtu adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi banyak orang. Hari libur. Semua orang akan bersorak-sorai saat hari jumat malam telah datang. Semua orang akan membuka agenda ataupun buku-buku untuk mencoret semua list kerja untuk hari itu.

Karena hari ini adalah hari libur, wajar untuk semua orang mendapati orang lain tersenyum lebar, mengembangkan bulat sabit di bibirnya dan menyapa ramah pada orang lain.

Namun berbeda dengan putra konglomerat Cho ini. Sosok pangeran tampan yang kini duduk menyandar malas di ruang makan itu terlihat sangat kusut dan meringis memandang sesuatu.

Tidak ada lagi mata foxy yang menatap manis akan sesuatu hal. Tidak ada lagi senyuman indah dari bibir M itu. Tidak ada lagi ucapan ramah yang terlontar dari pada mulutnya. Bahkan untuk sebuah seringaian yang menakutkan tidak bisa ia lemparkan.

Tatapan mata itu begitu sendu, begitu menyedihkan, begitu menderita dan sangat mengenaskan. Pangeran tampan itu bagaikan sebuah batang pohon tua yang begitu rapuh dan menderita.

Hening mendera ruangan itu. Tak ada satupun suara yang bisa ia ucapkan. Hanya ringisan menahan tangis yang terdesis dari bibir M nya.

**.**

**.**

*** **My Family, Father, Mother, Son** ***

.

.

"Morning, Pangeran…"

Suara pria dewasa berjenis bass itu terdengar menyapa begitu keras menggema mengingat rumah itu begitu besar dan berada di nuansa yang sangat sepi.

Cho Kyuhyun, sang kepala keluarga baru saja menampakan wujud nya dipagi hari ini tepat pukul 10.00 pagi. Tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya bangun sesiang ini, dan hanya sang istri yang mengetahuinya.

Kyuhyun menuruni tangga mewahnya. Melangkah pasti dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya. Perlahan dan semakin dekat ke tempat putra nya berada. Kyuhyun menghampiri SungKyu dan mengusap kepala anaknya lembut saat ia telah sampai di ruang makan itu.

"Pagi, Pangeran…mengapa tidak menjawab sapaan appa" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Oh, Pagi King Appa…" ucap SungKyu lemas.

"Hei…apa yang terjadi pada pangeran appa, heoh? Mengapa kau terlihat begitu lemas, baby?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

SungKyu hanya diam. SungKyu tidak memiliki tenaga untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan appanya.

"Kemana Eomma mu? Dari tadi Appa tidak melihatnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Eomma pergi ke toserba sebentar untuk mengambil bahan makanan Appa, mungkin akan pulang siang" Jawab SungKyu lagi dengan lemas.

"Ooohhh, apa kah itu yang membuat pangeran Appa lemas, heoh? Karena baby SungKyu tidak bertemu dengan ibu suri nya. Apakah tadi eomma tidak membangunkanmu, baby?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

SungKyu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, menunjukan jika semua dugaan yang dilayangkan ayahnya adalah salah.

Melihat itu, Kyuhyun semakin bingung. Jika bukan karena sang anak yang tidak bertemu ibunya kala pertama kali bangun, apa yang membuat putra tunggalnya ini begitu malas menghadapi dunia ini.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang terjadi padamu, SungKyu-ah…? Jika bukan karena eomma mu, apalagi yang membuatmu lemas begini? Katakan pada Appa." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Anio Appa, tadi pagi eomma membangunkan ku. Eomma melakukan apa yang biasa eomma lakukan. Membangunkanku, mengecup keningku, dan memelukku."

Kyuhyun heran dengan penuturan SungKyu. Semua 'vitamin' yang harus anaknya konsumsi dipagi hari telah terpenuhi, jika satu saja dari itu tidak terpenuhi, jangan salahkan siapapun jika Pangeran tampan itu mengamuk dan menghancurkan rumah megah itu.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau begitu lemas begini, baby SungKyu. Katakan pada Appa, ada yang mengganggumu? Ada yang mengusikmu? Katakan, Appa akan membereskannya" ucap Kyuhyun dan mengelus kepala putranya.

Mendengar ayahnya yang merelakan diri untuk membereskan masalahnya, kedua mata foxy itu berbinar. Bibir M itu pun terkembang membentuk bulat sabit penuh. Aliran darah itu melewati seluruh wajahnya dan menghapus jenis bentuk pucat yang terbentuk beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kyuhyun yang melihat perubahan itu pun juga tersenyum senang. Begitu bahagia melihat anaknya kembali berbinar bagaikan Pangeran kerajaan.

"Benar, Appa akan membereskannya?" tanya SungKyu.

"Benar sayang…" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Appa tidak berbohong…?"tanya SungKyu lagi.

"Appa akan melakukan apapun agar Pangeran appa kembali ceria seperti eommanya"

"Kalau begitu, Appa habiskan seluruh makanan itu" tunjuk SungKyu pada meja makan yang tersaji hamparan hijau segar dan menyegarkan.

**.**

**.**

*** **My Family, Father, Mother, Son** ***

.

.

Lama tidak ada suara yang terdengar mengacaukan udara diruangan itu. Kedua pria tampan itu bak raja dan pangerannya bermuram sedih melihat hamparan hijau yang terbentang di depan mereka.

Tidak ada yang aneh jika bukan Cho sedarah itu melihatnya, namun akan menjadi pintu neraka bagi anak dan ayah itu.

"Appa berjanji akan membereskannya" ucap SungKyu yang menyadari terlalu lama mereka berdiam.

"Aish, diam Baby Cho. Jika begini, Appa pun tidak bisa membereskannya" jawab Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan Appa…ini semua gara-gara Appa" kesal SungKyu.

"Hei, Pangeran…mengapa kau menyalahkan Appa?" teriak Kyuhyun yang tidak terima dirinya dipojokan oleh anaknya.

"Kalau, saja Appa suka makan sayuran, aku pasti juga akan menyukainya Appa, tidak membencinya begini. Lihat mereka begitu malang karena tidak kita sentuh sama sekali" meskipun kebencian akan sayur dari Kyuhyun mengalir deras dalam tubuh SungKyu, tapi tetap saja sikap dan perilaku iba Sungmin masih saja melingkup ditubuh SungKyu.

"Aishhh, jika begini kau menyalahkan Appa!"

"Jadi, kita harus bagaimana Appa~~~" rajuk SungKyu.

"Cepat panggil, Ahjumma Kim" perintah Kyuhyun.

"Percuma Appa, eomma sudah mengetahuinya. Eomma sudah tahu jika kita selalu memanggil ahjumma Kim untuk menghabiskan sayur yang ada. Sekarang Ahjumma Kim disuruh pergi oleh Eomma, dan kembali setelah eomma pulang nanti' jawab SungKyu.

"Aisshhhhh…." Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Trik yang selama ini ia lakukan bersama putranya telah diketahui oleh istrinya. Selama ini, ia dan putra nya akan memanggil ahjumma Kim untuk menghabiskan sayuran yang tersedia.

**.**

**.**

*** **My Family, Father, Mother, Son** ***

.

.

Waktu itu kini berlalu satu jam. Perlu waktu satu jam untuk memikirkan musnahnya sayur-sayuran itu.

"Panggil Sen dan Cacao kemari" perintah Kyuhyun.

"Siap Appa…"

SungKyu beranjak dari duduknya. Mencari keberadaan seekor kucing dan seekor anjing untuk dihadapkan pada ayahnya.

"Ini mereka Appa…"

Seperti seorang pengawal yang membawa penjahat ke hadapan sang raja, SungKyu berdiri tegap dengan mengapit Sen dan Cacao di lengan kanan dan kirinya. Sen dan Cacao pun bergerak gelisah dalam dekapan tuannya, mereka merasakan adanya bahaya yang akan datang pada mereka.

"Sen Cacao, ayo cepat makan" Kyuhyun meletakan sesendok sayuran itu diatas lantai dan memerintah agar Sen dan Cacao memakannya.

Mungkin hal ini adalah hal yang paling gila yang pernah ia lakukan, pikir SungKyu. Bagaimana mungkin seorang kucing dan anjing yang tergolong kedalam hewan karnivora memakan sayuran. Tapi meskipun ia sadar akan kegilaannya itu, ia tetap mengesampikan ilmu pengetahuan yang ia dapat dari guru biologinya itu. Ia tetap membantu ayahnya, mendesak hewan peliharaan ibunya itu untuk memakan jatah sayuran mereka meskipun berakhir kegagalan.

"aishhh, Appa…ini tidak berhasil. Appa ayo berpikir lagi. Jika Eomma mendapati masih ada makanan dimeja makan itu, Eomma pasti mengamuk, dan Appa pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Eomma marah" kata SungKyu.

"Aishh, diam Baby Cho. Jangan katakan itu. Appa tidak mau membayangkan apa-apa tentang Eomma mu yang marah. Itu sama saja seperti menancapkan paku di jantung Appa."

"Aku pun begitu Appa, Eomma pasti tidak akan memberikanku 'vitamin'. Jika begitu, duniaku akan runtuh Appa~~~" rengek SungKyu.

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. Ia memandang anaknya yang begitu menyedihkan meminta tolong untuk lepas dari kesengsaraan ini.

"Yeoboseo, Direktur Han…Datang kerumah ku segera. Tidak kurang dari 5 menit. Cepat!"

Kyuhyun mengambil handphone yang ada disakunya, menelepon seseorang yang diyakini adalah direktur pelaksana di toserba kepunyaan Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

*** **My Family, Father, Mother, Son** ***

.

.

Bunyi ban yang bergesekan dengan bumi begitu kencang terdengar didepan kediaman keluarga Cho itu. Tidak hanya terdengar seperti satu mobil, tapi lebih dari satu.

Para pria bersetelan jas hitam layaknya seorang eksekutif muda bergegas memasuki rumah megah itu, menghampiri dia yang telah memanggil mereka.

"Tuan Cho…Apa yang bisa kami bantu" ucap salah seorang pria ber jas itu panik.

Melihat para suruhan ayahnya datang, mata foxy itu kembali berbinar. Ia tahu dengan pasti, Appa nya adalah yang terbaik. Appa nya akan menyelesaikan semua masalah yang ada.

"Ahjussi…ayo kesini" panggil SungKyu.

"Ne, Tuan muda…apa yang harus ahjussi lakukan." Ucap Direktur Han, masih dengan mimik muka panik.

"Ahjussi, ini makanlah…." SungKyu menunjuk kepada Hamparan hijau itu.

"Tuan Cho, ma—maksud anda, kami disuruh cepat-cepat begini, hanya untuk menghabiskan makanan ini?" tanya Direktur Han heran.

Direktur Han masih tidak mengerti tujuan ia dipanggil ke kediaman atasannya itu. Jika untuk mengajaknya makan, buat apa Cho Kyuhyun memanggilnya begitu cepat seperti tuannya itu sedang berjuang dengan hidup dan mati. Jika hanya mengajak nya makan, Direktur Han tidak harus memanggil semua anak buahnya untuk ikut datang. Ia berpikir jika terjadi apa-apa dengan atasannya itu.

"Ikutin apa yang SungKyu katakan Direktur Han, dan cepat habiskan sebelum istriku pulang" ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Direktur Han dan seluruh anak buahnya memakan sayuran yang dianggap rajun oleh Cho sedarah itu. Mereka bergerak cepat sebelum sang permaisuri itu kembali dari berkelananya.

Kyuhyun dan SungKyu? Dan mereka pun tertawa puas dengan ide mereka.

**.**

**.**

*** **My Family, Father, Mother, Son** ***

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi disini? Mengapa banyak sekali mobil didepan rumah? Atau jangan-jangan"

Sang 'ibu' suri kembali ke kerajaannya. Sungmin kembali kerumahnya dengan membawa begitu banyak belanjaan ditangannya. Sungmin heran dengan apa yang terjadi dirumahnya, terlalu banyak mobil yang berbaris didepan rumah megah itu membuat ia cemas, menduga-duga ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan keluarganya.

Sungmin berjalan ke dalam rumah, meskipun ia cemas, tetapi karena sikap tenang selalu ada pada dirinya, membuat ia tidak terlalu gegabah untuk mendobrak pintu depan itu.

Sungmin memasuki pintu megah itu dengan perlahan, melihat keseluruh penjuru rumah apa yang terjadi. Ia melihat suami dan anaknya berdiri membelakangi ruang makan yang dipenuhi banyak sekali pria bersetelan jas.

Sungmin melangkah mendekat mencapai jarak terdekat dengan ayah dan anak itu, mengamati apa yang terjadi sampai ia sadar dengan kelakuan Raja dan Pangeran itu.

"Pangeran SungKyu, Raja Kyuhyun~~~~" panggil Sungmin tepat di belakang leher suami dan anaknya.

Mendengar suara yang begitu indah dibelakang mereka, membuat ayah dan anak itu sulit untuk berbalik. Suara indah itu seperti panggilan malaikat pencabut nyawa. Baik ayah dan anak itu hanya sanggup menahan nafas membayangkan hidup mereka selanjutnya.

Direktur Han yang mendengar suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya berbalik dengan mulut yang berisi sayuran yang baru ia suapkan semenit yang lalu. Saat Direktur Han berbalik, seketika sayuran itu tertelan paksa oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Tu—tuan Cho Sung—Min" ucapnya terbata.

"Annyongasseo, Direktur Han, bawa kembali anak buahmu dan keluar dari rumah ini segera. Saya harap, dalam waktu 10 detik tidak ada lagi orang-orang dirumah ini kecuali saya, suami saya dan putra saya" kata Sungmin.

Direktur Han dengan isyarat yang dibuat secepat mungkin, menarik seluruh anak buahnya keluar dari rumah itu. Ia berharap tidak akan lagi bertemu dengan sosok bernama Cho Sungmin itu. Direktur Han akan dibakar hidup-hidup jika bertemu lagi dengan Sungmin karena telah membantu Kyuhyun untuk memakan sayuran.

**.**

**.**

*** **My Family, Father, Mother, Son** ***

.

.

"Pangeran SungKyu…aaaaa" ucap Sungmin.

Sesendok nasi dengan hiasan sayuran disuapkan kedalam mulut SungKyu. SungKyu tidak bisa melakukan apapun, ia menerima dengan 'senang' hati suapan penuh kasih sayang dari sang eomma.

"Baby KyuBear….aaa" ucap Sungmin lagi.

Sama halnya dengan SungKyu, Kyuhyun menerima dengan hati terbuka suapan penuh cinta dari istrinya.

"Ommo…Kalian pintar sekali" kata Sungmin.

"Ne, Eomma…Gomawo" ucap Kyuhyun dan SungKyu yang sedang berlutut dan kedua tangan mereka terangkat keatas.

"Cha…aaaa"

*** **My Family, Father, Mother, Son** ***

**Author's Note : Ini cerita drabble ber chapter. Nnt kalau sudah END, saya tulis END koq. Kalau belum, berarti masih ada chap-drab berikutnya.**


	3. Drabble – 3 : Mianhae, Kyu, Sungkyu

**Title : My Family, Father, Mother, Son**

**Length : Chaptered – Drabble**

**Genre : M-Preg, Family, Drabble(?), BL**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : - Lee Sungmin (N)**

** - Cho Kyuhyun (N)**

** - Cho SungKyu (N)**

**Support Cast : - Cho Hangeng (N)**

** - Cho Heechul (Y)**

** - Choi Kibum (Y)**

** - Choi Siwon (N)**

** - Choi Sibum (N)**

** - Lee Hyuk Jae (N)**

** - Lee Donghae (N)**

** - Lee Eunhae (N)**

** - Other Cast**

**Summary :**

Cerita Keluarga Konglomerat Cho. Seorang ayah, Ibu, dan putra tunggalnya. Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Sungmin dan Cho SungKyu. Cerita mengenai kehidupan keluarga KyuMin yang bahagia dengan segala bentuk konflik keluarga yang manis, mengesalkan, mengerikan, menghebohkan dan membahagiakan.

**Happy Ending, don't worry. Jika Cast utama di dunia/ff bernama Cho Kyuhyun, dan Lee Sungmin, pasti akan berakhir bahagia. Percayalah~~~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

*** **My Family, Father, Mother, Son** ***

.

.

**Drabble – 3 : Mianhae, Baby KyuBear. Mianhae, Pangeran Sungkyu.**

**~ooOOoo~**

Malam itu dikediaman mewah konglomerat Cho dipenuhi oleh para pemuda tampan dari berbagai umur.

"Sungkyu hyung, apa kita akan membawa perlengkapan sebanyak ini?" tanya sang pemuda kecil.

"Mollayo, Eunhae-ya…" Jawab Sungkyu pada Eunhae, pemuda tampan berumur 10 tahun itu.

"Aish…" kesal Eunhae.

"Sibum hyung, katakanlah sesuatu, jangan hanya diam" ucap Eunhae lagi.

"Aish, diam magnae…aku juga tidak tahu mengapa Kibum eomma membekaliku dengan barang sebanyak ini, padahal kita hanya ke China 2 hari. Lagipula di China ada Cho Halmoni, jadi buat apa kita membawa banyak perlengkapan berkemah sebanyak ini. Kita kan bisa mengambilnya dirumah Cho Halmoni. Atau jangan-jangan…" selidik Sibum.

"Wae, Sibum hyung, aku juga tidak tahu. Eomma juga membekali ku dengan banyak perlengkapan, lihat ini…. Jadi, tidak ada alasan meminta Halmoni untuk tidak memenuhi kebutuhan kalian, kebutuhanku disana juga tidak dipenuhi." Ucap Sungkyu

"Jadi, kita harus membawa ransel sebesar ini. Huwaaaa….Eomma, aku mau pulang saja, hiks hiks, aku tidak mau pergi bersama hyungdeul…eomma tolong jemput Eunhae" tangis Eunhae.

**ooOOoo**

"Diam baby Eunhae…."

Tiba-tiba suara hangat itu terdengar menyapa para pemuda yang berada di ruang tamu kediaman Cho itu. Cho Sungmin, eomma Sungkyu menghampiri anaknya dan sahabat anak-anaknya.

"Ahjussi…." Rengek Eunhae.

"Sungmin eomma, eommaku Eunhae-ya, jangan merengek pada eommaku" ucap Sungkyu dingin.

"Aish, Sungkyu-ah, mengapa kau sama persis dengan appamu" ujar Sungmin.

Sungkyu hanya mengendikan bahunya, merasa jika tidak ada masalah dengan sikapnya yang dianggap ibunya sama dengan ayahnya.

"Ahjussi…" rengek Eunhae lagi dan mulai mendekati Sungmin. Sungmin menanggapi rengekan Eunhae dengan ramah, ia tersenyum. Wajar saja bagi seorang anak berusia 12 tahun merasa resah kala akan menjalani camping pertamanya, terlebih ia akan jauh dengan orang tuanya.

"Waeyo, baby Eunhae…? Kau tidak perlu takut, disana akan ada Sungkyu hyung dan Sibum hyung yang membantumu. Jangan takut ne, uljima…" kata Sungmin menenangkan Eunhae.

Sungkyu, Eunhae dan Sibum akan menjalani bootcamp dari komunitas mereka. Komunitas anak-anak dari pengusaha maupun professional ternama di Korea. Terkesan menyombong mungkin, namun komunitas tersebut murni mengajarkan pada anak-anak itu tentang hidup sebagai manusia biasa. Seorang anak-anak yang terlahir biasa dan tidak mengandalkan kekayaan orangtua mereka untuk melakukan sesuatu. Hal itu yang menjadi salah satu mengapa Sungkyu, Sibum dan Eunhae tidak pernah menyombongkan status 'Putra Mahkota' mereka.

Untuk Sungkyu, selalu menggunakan transportasi umum saat ia berpergian. Sibum yang sudah berumur 18 tahun, memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendarai kendaraan bermotor saat kesekolah, bukan berniat menyombongkan motor gede yang ia punya, hanya saja dengan berkendara, cukup efektif baginya yang harus menjalani banyak tempat pendidikan berhubung ia kini berada di kelas 3 SMA. Sedangkan untuk Eunhae, mungkin karena ia masih berada disekolah dasar, ia selalu diantar dan dijemput ketika bersekolah.

Malang untuk Eunhae, ini adalah kali pertama ia harus menjalani bootcampnya diluar kota. Sebelumnya, ia hanya menjalani camp biasa dan itu juga didampingi oleh orangtuanya, Lee Hyuk Jae dan Lee Donghae.

"Tapi mereka tidak ada yang mempedulikan Eunhae, Ahjussi lihat saja, mereka tidak ada yang mau membantu Eunhae membenarkan perlengkapan Eunhae" ucap Eunhae lagi.

"Jika eomma membantu Eunhae, eomma juga harus membantuku" ucap Sungkyu

"Ya, Hyung…Kau iri sekali, Eunhae kan masih kecil. Iya kan ahjussi…" ucap Eunhae.

"Baiklah, Eunhae-ya…ayo kita membereskan perlengkapanmu." Ajak Sungmin.

"Eomma….!" Ujar Sungkyu.

"Diam Sungkyu-ah, kau kan sudah besar, bereskan perlengkapanmu sendiri" final Sungmin.

"Hahahahahah…" tawa Sibum lepas saat melihat Sungkyu mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda ia kesal, beruntung Eomma nya masih kasihan melihatnya mempersiapkan perlengkapan campingnya, jadi dia tidak harus kerepotan membereskannya lagi.

"Aishhh, jangan tertawa Sibum Hyung…Beruntung sekali punya eomma seperti Kibum Ahjumma, dengan perhatian membereskan barang-barangmu" kesal Sungkyu.

Sungmin hanya melirik sekilas pada wajah Sungkyu dan kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya membenahi perlengkapan Eunhae. Namun selanjutnya ia berujar dingin.

"Kau bisa menjadikan Kibum sebagai ibumu, Eomma tidak keberatan tidak memiliki putra lagi" ujar Sungmin.

"ANDWAE! Sampai kapanpun Sungkyu, anak Eomma! Tidak ada yang boleh menggantikan, dan Eomma juga tidak terganti. Eomma dengar…ANDWAE! Eomma milikku" posesif Kyu – Sungkyu.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar teriakan anaknya tersebut, bagaimanapun ia hapal benar dengan sifat posesif Kyu – Sungkyu. Sungmin pun hanya bercanda saat mengatakan hal tadi. Sungmin sangat tahu, Sungkyu sangat sangat sangat menyayanginya.

**.**

**.**

*** **My Family, Father, Mother, Son** ***

.

.

"Eomma milik Appa, jangan suka meng klaim eommamu sebagai milikmu" Satu lagi sang Mr. Posessif datang. Cho Kyuhyun.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 18.00, wajar jika mereka mendengar suara bass yang mengalun indah meskipun melontarkan kata-kata yang dingin saat itu. Sang tuan besar Cho telah pulang dari kantornya.

"Eomma milikku Appa, Iya kan eomma" ujar Sungkyu

"Diam dan kembali lah bekerja, Sungkyu-ah. Eunhae kajja kita benahi lagi" ucap Sungmin.

Namun Eunhae menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, Ahjussi…." Manja Eunhae.

"Aigo…aigo, baby Eunhae mau bermanja dengan Kyu ahjussi ya, kajja kita ke kamar, tinggalkan saja mereka" ucap Kyuhyun dan kemudian berlalu dengan menggendong Eunhae.

Aneh memang dengan perilaku yang ditunjukan Eunhae dan Kyuhyun. Eunhae sangat manja pada Kyuhyun dan begitupun Kyuhyun sangat baik terhadap Eunhae walaupun juga pada Sibum. Hanya saja, karena Eunhae masih tergolong anak-anak, mungkin perilaku Kyuhyun pada Eunhae berbeda dengan perilakunya pada Sibum.

Namun keanehan yang sesungguhnya bukanlah mengenai perilaku Kyuhyun terhadap anak-anak itu, tapi keanehan itu muncul pada mengapa Eunhae begitu manja pada Kyuhyun dan sebaliknya sedangkan Kyuhyun masih sangat membenci Eunhyuk atau Hyuk Jae, Eomma Eunhae dan begitu juga Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun masih ingat bagaimana Eunhyuk pernah mengatakan jika ia menyukai Sungmin sebelum ia menjadi istri Lee Donghae, sahabatnya. Eunhyuk juga masih ingat bagaimana dulu Kyuhyun pernah menyakiti Sungmin, orang yang ia sukai. Meskipun kebencian itu hanya sebatas dendam masa lalu, namun tetap saja terasa aneh. Mungkin saat mengadopsi Eunhae dan membesarkannya saat umur masih seminggu, Eunhyuk begitu dendam dengan Kyuhyun.

Dan biarkanlah keanehan itu terjadi. Lanjutkan hidup tanpa dendam, tetaplah yang terbaik. Sama seperti Sungmin yang melanjutkan membenahi perlengkapan Eunhae yang ditinggal pemiliknya.

**.**

**.**

*** **My Family, Father, Mother, Son** ***

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini, Kyu" tanya Sungmin yang baru memasuki kamar nya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Akhirnya kau mempedulikanku juga, Min" ucap Kyuhyun yang sibuk memasukan bajunya kedalam sebuah tas jinjing.

"Aish…Mianhae ne, sayang…Eunhae begitu rewel. Dia mungkin merindukan Hyukkie" ucap Sungmin yang memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Ne…." jawab Kyuhyun Singkat.

"Kau tidak memaafkanku?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ani…aku memaafkanmu"

"Jadi, jika kau memaafkanku, mengapa kau minggat dari rumah?" tanya Sungmin.

"Minggat? Siapa yang minggat?" tanya Kyuhyun yang menoleh kebelakang, bingung dengan pernyataan istrinya.

"Ini, kau membereskan pakaianmu, jika tidak marah dan ingin minggat, apalagi?"

"Ah, ini…Besok aku akan ke Jeju, ada cabang baru yang ingin diresmikan" ujar Kyuhyun yang kembali menolehkan kepalanya menghadap tumpukan pakaiannya.

Sungmin diam dan kemudian melepas pelukannya, berjalan menuju ranjang mereka dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

Melihat keheningan yang tiba-tiba terjadi, Kyuhyun menghentikan pekerjaannya dan melihat Sungmin yang 'tidur' diranjang. Apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin, mengapa ia tiba-tiba diam.

"Sayang…." Panggil Kyuhyun. Tidak ada jawaban dari Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kali ini, kau yang marah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak marah, hanya kesal" Jujur Sungmin.

"Mengapa?"

Sungmin menyingkap selimutnya dan memandang Kyuhyun. "Sungkyu pergi, dan kau pergi…Besok hari sabtu Kyu, weekend. Dan aku harus sendiri? Dan aku yakin, kau tidak akan mengajakku ke Jeju?"

"Kau mau ku ajak?" tanya Kyuhyun yang pasti tahu dengan jawaban Sungmin. Tidak. Karena Sungmin paling anti dengan acara kantor Kyuhyun.

"Tidak…"

"Jadi, apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aishhh, sudahlah, pergi sana. Kalian tidak menyayangiku lagi. Kalian semua pergi disaat weekend begini?"

"Hari minggu pagi aku sudah akan pulang Sungmin-ah, aku akan menghabiskan waktu bersamamu saat itu."

"Arasseo, Arasseo…pergilah"

"Tapi mengapa kau sangat manja akhir-akhir ini, Sungmin-ah…Biasanya kau membiarkanku, mengapa sekarang berbeda?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidur Kyu…"ucap Sungmin.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku…apa yang terjadi padamu, baby?"

"Tidur Kyuhyun-ah. Jika anak-anak terbangun sekarang karenamu, kau akan mati ditanganku" ucap Sungmin dingin dan sedikit malu, hal itu terlihat karena ia menutupi seluruh tubuhnya yang panas karena merona mungkin. Mengapa? Molla….

"Hahahaha…arasseo, arasseo baby-ah…Kajja kita tidur."

Kyuhyun menyingkap paksa selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sungmin, membekap wajah dan bibir Sungmin agar menghadapnya dan menciumnya.

"Aku akan memakanmu setelah pulang dari Jeju, hari ini dan besok aku rela berpuasa. Jalja baby mingie…"

**.**

**.**

*** **My Family, Father, Mother, Son** ***

.

.

Pagi itu matahari sepertinya datang lebih cepat. Hal itu terlihat dengan begitu teriknya cahaya matahari itu melingkupi kamar itu. Sungmin terbangun karenanya dan menoleh kearah meja nakas yang ada disamping dimana ia bisa mengetahui jika saat itu sudah pukul 05.30.

Sungmin segera bangkit dari rebahannya, melihat sang suami yang masih terlelap dalam mimpinya, Sungmin bergerak sangat pelan agar ia tidak mengganggu Kyuhyun. Namun sepertinya usahanya itu sia-sia….

"Eughhh…." Lenguhan pelan itu terdengar bersamaan dengan terbukanya mata Kyuhyun. "Kau bangun pagi sekali, Min-ah…" Ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku harus menyiapkan makanan untuk anak-anak dan mempersiapkan perlengkapanmu untuk ke Jeju, aku tahu semalam kau belum selesai membenahinya kan." Jawab Sungmin.

"Ne…" jawab Kyuhyun yang masih setengah sadar.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang berbicara dengannya, tetapi mata Kyuhyun masih terpejam rapat. Sungmin sangat tahu jika saat itu Kyuhyun masih sangat mengantuk.

Sambil mengusap kepala Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengecup singkat bibir Kyuhyun, "Tidurlah satu jam lagi Kyu, aku akan membangunkan mu jam 7 nanti" kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan menikmati usapan tangan Sungmin di kepalanya dan kecupan manis yang ia terima.

Kurang lebih 5 menit Sungmin mengusap kepala Kyuhyun. Merasa Kyuhyun sudah tertidur dengan lelap, Sungmin bangkit dari ranjang itu dan keluar menyiapkan perlengkapan anak-anak untuk camping dan perlengkapan Kyuhyun ke Jeju.

**.**

**.**

*** **My Family, Father, Mother, Son** ***

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh kurang 10 menit, Sungmin terlihat baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Menyiapkan sarapan serta membenahi perlengkapan Kyuhyun. Saatnya membangunkan semua orang.

Orang yang pertama Sungmin bangunkan tentu saja sang tuan besar. Raja diatas segala raja yang sangat sulit untuk bangun. Hanya hal-hal tertentu saja seorang Cho Kyuhyun bisa bangun sendiri, salah satu diantaranya adalah merasa kekosongan pada bagian lain ditempat tidurnya, dan itu berarti sudah tidak ada Sungmin disana.

"Kyu…Ireona" Ucap Sungmin membangunkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak memberikan sedikit saja respon akan suara Sungmin. Kyuhyun masih terlelap dalam mimpinya.

"Kyu…Ireona, ppalli…ini sudah jam 7" ucap Sungmin lagi sedikit keras. Kyuhyun hanya menggeliat sebentar, menatap Sungmin sebentar dan kemudian mendekap selimutnya semakin erat, kembali tidur.

Sungmin sebenarnya tidak bisa bertahan dengan hal itu. Selalu saja butuh waktu hampir 10 menit untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun, dan sesalnya ia melakukan hal itu hampir 16 tahun.

"Kyu…Ireona. Bangunlah selagi aku membangunkanmu dengan cara yang baik" Ucap Sungmin dingin.

Mendengar suara yang begitu sarat akan 'kedinginan', Kyuhyun segera membuka matanya, menatap Sungmin sebentar, bangkit dan duduk diatas ranjang itu sebentar, mengecup singkat bibir M milik Sungmin dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Saranghae yeobo…" salam Kyuhyun sebelum ia menutup kamar mandi itu. Dengan mengucapkan kata cinta itu, Kyuhyun bisa memastikan, Sungmin tidak akan marah lagi padanya karena selalu sulit untuk dibangunkan.

"Hah~~~~ Aku selalu kalah" ucap Sungmin sebelum pergi dari kamar mereka.

**.**

**.**

*** **My Family, Father, Mother, Son** ***

.

.

Sebelum pergi kekamar Sungkyu, Sungmin pergi ke kamar tamu dan membangunkan Sibum dan Eunhae yang menginap kemarin malam.

"Sibum-ah, bangun sayang." Ucap Sungmin.

Sibum hanya menggeliat sebentar kemudian membuka seluruh matanya. Sepertinya tuan muda Choi ini sangat mudah untuk dibangunkan, berbeda dengan tuan muda dikamar yang lain itu.

"Eughhhh…Ahjussi. Ne, gomawo sudah membangunkan Sibum." Ucap Sibum.

"Iya, sayang…selamat pagi" salam Sungmin yang mengusap kepala Sibum.

"Pagi, Sungmin Ahjussi…" salam Sibum yang tersenyum.

Sungmin kemudian melangkah ke ranjang yang ada disamping ranjang Sibum, ada Eunhae kecil terlelap disana.

"Baby Eunhae…bangun sayang…" Kata Sungmin.

Eunhae membuka matanya, dan melihat Sungmin tersenyum padanya. Cukup mudah untuk membangunkan tuan muda Lee ini, hanya saja karena dia memang masih tergolong anak kecil….

"Huwaa….hiks…hikss…hiks…huwaaa" tangis itu pecah dari seorang anak kecil saat dibangunkan dari tidurnya.

"Aigo…baby-ya, mengapa menangis. Tenanglah…." Ujar Sungmin.

"Eomma mana ahjussi…hiks hiks…huwaa….eomma" tangis Eunhae.

"Eunhae kan kemarin menginap dirumah ahjussi, jadi eomma tidak ada. Eunhae jangan menangis ne, Eunhae kan sudah besar, jangan menangis lagi saat dibangunkan. Sekarang ayo mandi ne, bersama Sibum Hyung." Ucap Sungmin

Eunhae menatap Sungmin dengan mata yang penuh dengan airmata, menoleh kesebelah dimana Sibum memandangnya dengan ramah juga. Eunhae mengangguk dan airmata yang menumpuk itupun terjatuh.

"Aigooo….sudah jangan menangis lagi ne. Sibum-ah, tolong bantu ahjussi memandikan Eunhae ne." kata Sungmin.

"Ne, ahjussi. Kajja Eunhae-ya…kita akan bermain" ajak Sibum.

"Jangan terlalu lama bermain Sibum-ah, Eunhae-ya, kalian bisa masuk angin." Ucap Sungmin sebelum Sibum menutup pintu kamar mandi yang ada dikamar itu.

"Ne, ahjussi…." Sahut Sibum.

"Hah~~~~ Saatnya membangunkan Pangeran tidur" ucap Sungmin sebelum melangkah menuju kamar Sungkyu.

**.**

**.**

*** **My Family, Father, Mother, Son** ***

.

.

"Hah~~~~" helaan nafas berat Sungmin begitu terdengar keras saat berada didepan sebuah pintu.

"Ayahnya, sangat susah dibangunkan. Anaknya pun mengapa harus menuruni sifat tersebut. Yang satu Raja susah bangun, satu lagi Pangeran tidur. Sedihnya hidupku…" ucap Sungmin lagi dan mulai melangkah masuk kedalam kamar Sungkyu.

.

.

**ooOOoo**

**.**

"Sungkyu-ah….Ireona~~~" ucap Sungmin. Tidak ada respon yang terlihat ditunjukan oleh tubuh Sungkyu.

"Sungkyu-ah…Ireo—"

"Dia belum bangun juga Min." Tiba-tiba suara bass milik Kyuhyun menyapa pendengaran Sungmin.

"Mengapa kau disini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku ingin pamit pada anakku, aku tidak sempat sarapan bersama kalian. Aku harus pergi sekarang" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Mengapa sepagi ini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Bukankah dengan begitu bagus, aku akan cepat pulang jadinya." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Hufhhhh…"

"Sungkyu-ah…Bangun sayang" Kini Kyuhyun berupaya membangunkan anaknya. "Sungkyu-ah…Bangun nak. Baby Sungkyu…Ya! Mengapa kau susah sekali dibangunkan sich" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Kekekekek, kau baru sadar anakmu sama susahnya denganmu jika dibangunkan?" kata Sungmin.

"A—aku…a—ku tidak seperti itu. Aishhh…jadi bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Cium saja dia" jawab Sungmin.

CUP

1 Detik.

2 Detik.

3 Detik.

.

.

Tidak ada reaksi.

"Aishh…dia hanya bangun jika kau yang bangunkan Min, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat dia ada di bootcamp. Siapa yang membangunkannya." Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Molla…tapi dia anakku, dia pasti bisa mengatasi masalahnya sendiri." Ucap Sungmin

"Dia juga anakku, Cho Sungmin. Aku yang menabur benihnya…" kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya mengendikan bahunya dan bersiap mencium kening putranya. Dan, CUP, kecupan itu mendarat dikening Sungkyu. Hualahhh….bimsalabim, mata foxy itu membuka dengan cepat. Seperti Pangeran tidur.

"Pagi eomma…pagi, ap—pa?, appa sedang apa disini?" tanya Sungkyu.

"Apa Appa tidak boleh membangunkan putra appa sendiri? Tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Oh, boleh…tap—i, apakah berhasil, appa? Aku rasa ini kali pertama dan terakhir appa membangunkan ku karena usaha appa sia-sia kan" ucap Sungkyu datar.

Sungmin hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan datar dari mulut putranya dan bertambah keras saat Kyuhyun berteriak kesal "Ya!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja Appa mu tidak berhasil melakukannya, Sungkyu-ah. Jadi Cho Kyuhyun, dari pada kau kesal terhadap anak mu, jangan sekali-kali lagi mencoba membangunkan putra mu, ne. Hahahahah"

"Ne, Appa…aku bukannya tidak mau Appa yang bangunkan, hanya saja Sungkyu khawatir darah tinggi Appa akan naik jika harus membangunkan Sungkyu" tambah Sungkyu.

"Aish…anak nakal. Dasar sekutu ibu!" kesal Kyuhyun.

"Hahahahaha" tawa Sungmin dan Sungkyu.

"Aishhh…Shikurro. Sudah cukup, Appa kesini ingin pamit. Sungkyu-ah, hati-hati di China. Appa akan mengabarkan Halmonimu jika kau ada bootcamp disana" kata Kyuhyun.

"Eoh…Appa mau kemana? Siapa yang akan jaga Eomma?" tanya Sungkyu.

"Aish…anak nakal, Eomma sudah besar. Mengapa kau mengkhawatirkan siapa yang harus menjaga Eomma, eoh?" kesal Sungmin yang dianggap seperti bayi oleh putranya, harus dijaga.

"Appa sudah memberitahu Ahjumma Kim untuk menjaga Eomma mu" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun…"

"Apa Appa sudah menyembunyikan seluruh kunci kendaraan kita, eomma sekarang suka berkendara sendiri Appa" ucap Sungkyu lagi.

"Cho Sungkyu!"

"Appa sudah menyembunyikannya, lagipula besok pagi Appa akan pulang"

"Ya! Cho!" emosi Sungmin semakin memuncak kala suami dan anaknya tidak ada yang menaruh perhatian atas ucapannya.

"Arasseo, hati-hati dijalan Appa." Ucap Sungkyu.

"Kau juga hati-hati di China sayang, jika ada sesuatu yang membahayakan, kau telepon saja Han Haraboji ne…'cup' appa pergi" kata Kyuhyun. Sebelum ia beranjak, ia hendak mencium Sungmin juga namun di tolak oleh Sungmin.

"Wae? Suamimu mau pergi…mana kecupan selamat jalannya"

"Kalian masih mengingatku? Dari tadi kalian tidak mempedulikanku? Kalian tidak ada yang memperhatikan aku?" jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu heran dengan sikap Sungmin, dari kemarin Sungmin sangat sensitive, apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Sungmin.

'_Eomma mu kenapa?' tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati, menyalurkan pertanyaan itu melalui telepati anak dan ayah._

'_Molla, Appa…Eomma memang sering sensitive akhir-akhir ini'_

"Arasseo-arasseo, baby mingie…Mianhae ne. Saranghae~~~" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ne~~~" Senjata yang paling ampuh untuk menaklukan hati seorang Cho Sungmin, ucapkan kata 'Saranghae'.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi ne…jangan mencoba-coba berkendara lagi. Aku tidak mengizinkan mu mengemudi lagi. Annyong sayang…'cup' " salam Kyuhyun.

"Aishh…Ne. Annyong…hati-hati di jalan ne, cepat pulang" ucap Sungmin.

"Ne…Annyong Pangeran Sungkyu…"

"Annyong appa…."

.

**ooOOoo**

**.**

"Cha, Sungkyu-ah…cepat mandi. Sibum dan Eunhae mungkin sudah selesai dan siap sarapan. Eomma keluar ne…"

"Ne, Eomma…."

**.**

**.**

*** **My Family, Father, Mother, Son** ***

.

.

"Ahjussi…kami pergi ne." pamit Sibum dan Eunhae.

"Hati-hati di jalan, anak-anak…" ucap Sungmin.

"Ne…"

"Eomma, Sungkyu pergi ne" pamit Sungkyu.

"Hati-hati di sana baby-ya…jika sudah sampai hubungi eomma segera ne" kata Sungmin.

"Ne, eomma jangan berkendara. Appa dan Sungkyu sedang tidak ada di Korea, eomma jangan melakukan hal yang membahayakan ne." ujar Sungkyu.

"Wae? Eomma sudah besar…Eomma sudah mendapatkan izin mengemudi, mengapa eomma tidak boleh berkendara?" tanya Sungmin.

"Sungkyu bilang andwae, eomma. Eomma arasseo? Eomma Arasseo?"

"Arasseo Tuan Cho Sungkyu…"

Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu sangat melarang Sungmin untuk berkendara. Baik itu berkendara dengan menggunakan sepeda motor ataupun mobil. Trauma yang Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu alami kala Sungmin yang kecelakaan saat menjemput Sungkyu 3 tahun yang lalu, masih membekas hingga sekarang. Hal itu yang membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu melarang Sungmin untuk tidak berkendara lagi. Apabila Sungmin ingin pergi kesuatu tempat, Kang Ahjussi akan selalu siap sedia diperintah Kyuhyun untuk mengantarkan kemana Sungmin ingin pergi.

"Kalau begitu, Sungkyu pergi Eomma 'Cup', Saranghae eomma…Sungkyu sangat menyayangi eomma" pamit Sungkyu.

"Aigo…Nado saranghae aegi-ya…Eomma juga sayang Sungkyu. Hati-hati ne…"

**.**

**.**

*** **My Family, Father, Mother, Son** ***

.

.

Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di kursi besar di ruang tamu itu. 10 menit ia menerawang ke sudut rumah nya, hingga kebosanan pun melingkupinya.

"Hah~~~ Aku bosan" ucap Sungmin.

"Eottokeyo?" ucap nya lagi. "Hah~~~".

**ooOoo**

"Tuan Cho, anda ingin berpergian?" tanya Kang Ahjussi yang merasa kasihan melihat Sungmin kebosanan sendirian.

"Ah…ahjussi. Berikan kunci mobil." Ucap Sungmin melihat Kang ahjussi ada didepannya. Sungmin adalah Sungmin, Sungmin begitu mati kebosanan sendirian dirumahnya. Tapi Sungmin tidak ingin Kang ahjussi yang mengantarnya kemanapun ia mau. Sungmin merasa kasihan dengan pria paruh baya itu. Sungmin merasa iba, itu sebabnya Sungmin ingin berkeliling sendiri tanpa Kang ahjussi yang harus mengantarnya.

"Ah, Joesonghamnida tuan, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun melarang saya untuk tidak memberikan anda kunci mobil." Jawab Kang ahjussi.

"Ne, tuan Sungmin. Tuan Cho Kyuhyun juga memesan pada ahjumma untuk melarang tuan Sungmin keluar dengan berkendara sendirian" imbuh Kim ahjumma yang datang mengantar secangkir the untuk Sungmin.

"Ah, wae~~~~ Ahjussi, Ahjumma…apa kalian tidak merasa kasihan melihatku mati kebosanan sendirian disini?" rajuk Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita jalan-jalan tuan. Ahjumma akan menemani tuan, tapi kita diantar oleh Pak Kang, ne" ujar Kim Ahjumma.

Kang ahjussi dan Kim ahjumma adalah pekerja dirumah Cho. Kim ahjumma adalah pekerja di panti asuhan dimana dulu Sungmin dibesarkan. Sungmin dan Kim Ahjumma kini layaknya seorang ibu dan anak. Saat dalam kondisi yang terasa tidak terlalu formal, Sungmin dan Kim ahjumma akan berbicara layaknya mereka adalah saudara. Berbeda halnya dengan perilaku Kim ahjumma terhadap Kyuhyun, walaupun Kyuhyun pernah meminta untuk tidak terlalu formal padanya, tetapi bagaimanapun Kim ahjumma merasa tidak enak harus berlaku tidak formal pada orang yang telah mempekerjakannya.

Begitu juga dengan Kang ahjussi. Kang ahjussi adalah pria paruh baya yang dulu pernah membantu Sungmin bekerja. Kang ahjussi dulunya adalah pembuat mainan yang mana Sungminlah yang menjualnya di sekolah-sekolah anak. Tidak ada kecanggungan lagi antara Kim ahjumma, Kang ahjussi dan Sungmin.

"Shirreo… Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Kang Ahjussi. Kang ahjussi harusnya banyak istrahat." Jawab Sungmin.

"Gwenchana tuan, ahjussi akan mengantarkan tuan kemana pun, ahjussi tidak lelah" ucap Kang ahjussi tersenyum, menampilkan bahwa ia memang tidak lelah dan sangat sehat.

Dirumah Cho, Kang ahjussi hanya mengantarkan Sungmin kemanapun ia hendak pergi. Namun, Sungmin sangat jarang berpergian. Jika Sungmin ingin pergi kesuatu tempat, Sungmin akan minta izin dulu pada Kyuhyun, dan beruntung dengan sifat keposesifan Kyuhyun, dengan senang hati selalu akan segera cepat pulang dan mengantarkan istri tercintanya. Oleh karena itu, dengan berat hati Kang ahjussi harus menerima predikat, 'makan gaji buta'.

"Shireo~~~~~~" ucap Sungmin lagi.

Kang ahjussi dan Kim ahjumma tersenyum melihat rengekan pria berumur 41 tahun itu. Bagaimana tidak, dengan umur yang sudah berkepala 4 seperti itu, tindak dan perilakunya tidak melebihi atau hampir sama dengan Eunhae, anak yang berumur 10 tahun.

"Jadi tuan ingin apa?" tanya Kim ahjumma lembut.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan ahjumma, tapi tidak diantar oleh Kang ahjussi." Ucap Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu biar ahjumma yang mengantar, bagaimana?" ucap Kim ahjumma.

"Eoh? Shireo, dwaessoyo Ahjussi, ahjumma. Ahjussi, ahjumma kembali lah bekerja. Aku ingin ke kamar saja." Sungmin beranjak dari kursi besar itu, meninggalkan Kang ahjussi dan Kim ahjumma yang kebingungan, pekerjaan apa yang harus mereka kerjakan?

**.**

**.**

*** **My Family, Father, Mother, Son** ***

.

.

"Aigoya…bosan" Ucap Sungmin sesampainya dikamar.

"Eih? Apa itu?" Sungmin melihat ada benda yang terselip di bawah meja nakas disamping ranjangnya.

"Kunci mobil!" seru Sungmin girang.

**ooOOOoo**

Sungmin menemukan sebuah kunci mobil. Sungmin segera berlari kebawah dan melihat keadaan disekitar rumah, apakah ada pergerakan dengan Kang ahjussi dan Kim ahjumma di sekitar garasi. Nihil.

Sungmin segera menekan alarm lock agar ia bisa melihat, mobil yang mana yang mempunyai kunci yang kini ada ditangannya. Dan~~~ gotcha, sebuah audi putih mewah berbunyi. Dengan perlahan Sungmin membuka pintu gerbang rumah itu, bergegas kembali ke garasi dan Sungmin pun pergi berjalan-jalan tanpa menghiraukan kepanikan diwajah Kang ahjussi dan Kim ahjumma yang terlambat menyadari kepergian 'nyonya' rumah mereka.

"Aigoya, Pak Kang. Apa yang harus kita sampaikan pada Tuan Cho Kyuhyun. Ia pasti marah besar dengan kita" panik Kim Ahjumma.

"Mollayo, bibi Kim. Tuan muda juga pasti akan mengamuk jika terjadi sesuatu pada Eommanya" jawab Kang ahjussi.

"Kita hanya bisa berdoa agar tuan Cho Sungmin bisa kembali dengan cepat dan selamat." Doa Kim ahjumma.

.

.

**ooOOOoo**

**.**

**.**

"Yeobosseo…" Kim ahjumma menjawab telepon yang berdering. 30 menit sudah Kim ahjumma dan Kang ahjussi bersedih meratapi kelalaian mereka.

"Apa ini kediaman tuan Cho Sungmin?" ujar seseorang diseberang sana.

Dengan kepanikan yang masih memuncak karena ditinggal Sungmin pergi, Kim ahjumma memberondong pertanyaan pada orang yang menelepon diseberang sana. "Ne, ada apa dengan tuan kami. Apa yang terjadi padanya. Dimana ia sekarang. Cepat katakan jangan diam saja!" seru Kim Ahjumma.

"Tenanglah nyonya…tuan Cho Sungmin dalam keadaan yang baik. Tuan Cho Sungmin hanya sedikit lecet karena mengalami kecelakaan kecil, ia menabrak pembatas jalan saat hendak menghindari seekor anjing yang melintas di jalan." ujar seseorang diseberang sana lagi, yang ternyata pihak polisi lalu lintas.

"Mwo? Kau bilang hanya lecet? Orang kecelakaan kau bilang dalam keadaan baik? Dimana tuan kami sekarang, ppali katakan" ujar Kim ahjumma yang kesal mendengar pernyataan polantas itu, bagaimana mungkin saat terjadi kecelakaan, tuan nya disebut baik-baik saja. Ia lecet. –Mungkin semua orang dikediaman Cho tertular sikap posesif akan Sungmin.

"Aish Nyonya, anda bisa datang ke kantor polisi distrik gangnam." Kata polisi itu.

"Mwo? Kalian tidak membawa tuan kami ke rumah sakit? Kalian menahannya? Ia hanya menghindari seekor anjing, dia tidak berbuat kejahatan" ujar Kim ahjumma.

"Aishh Nyonya, kami tidak menahan tuan Cho Sungmin. Kami hanya sedikit meminta keterangan."

"Mwo? Aish chinca…kalian tidak tahu diri. Tuan kami pasti sakit karena kecelakaan tersebut dan kalian masih meminta keterangan tidak penting itu. Kalian tunggu aku disana, aish jeongmal.."

Kim ahjumma menutup sambungan telepon itu. Mengajak Kang ahjussi untuk pergi melihat keadaan Sungmin sebenarnya.

_***Seberang Telepon – Polisi Lalu Lintas***_

"Waeyo, Pak Han."

"Ani, sepertinya Nyonya yang aku hubungi itu gila. Ia marah-marah hanya karena anaknya kita bawa ke sini. Lagi pula salah ia sendiri, bagaimana mungkin anak dibawah umur ia izinkan membawa mobil kekota seperti ini?"

"Anak dibawah umur? Nuguya?"

"Itu, tabrakan anjing tadi. Cho Sungmin"

"Mwo? Ya! Bodoh…dia seorang pria berumur 41 tahun, kau tahu?"

"Maldo andwae, tidak mungkin…!"

"Aish, buat apa aku berbohong. Aku baru menanyainya dan meminta keterangannya."

"Mwo!? Wajahnya…?"

"Ne, dan kau tahu siapa dia?"

"Mollaseo…" pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan ia tidak tahu siapa Cho Sungmin sebenarnya.

"Ini mungkin sangat mengejutkan, jadi tolong siapkan jantungmu dengan baik"

"Ne…" ucapnya mengangguk.

"Dia adalah Sang Permaisuri Istimewa. Dia…adalah…istri…Cho…Kyuhyun…"

"MWO? Istri tuan Cho Kyuhyun? Dia si Angel Cho yang selalu disebutkan tuan Cho Kyuhyun saat memberikan pidato terima kasih jika mendapat penghargaan sebagai pengusaha terhebat Seoul dan sebagainya?"

"Ne, dia adalah si Angel Cho itu. Sang Permaisuri. Cho Sungmin. Hei, Ya! Kau mau kemana?" ujar pria tegap yang heran melihat teman bicaranya berlari kencang menjauhinya.

"Meminta tanda tangan, Angel Cho!" teriaknya.

"Bodoh…Dia sudah dibawa kerumah sakit. Jika dia masih disini, dan tidak dibawa kerumah sakit, aku yakin dalam waktu 5 menit kantor polisi ini akan dibumiruntuhkan oleh tuan Cho Kyuhyun."

"Mwo? Aish…aku gagal jadinya meminta tanda tangan Angel Cho. Tapi, apakah tuan Cho Kyuhyun tahu dengan berita ini? Jangan-jangan tadi yang menjawab teleponku, Cho Heechul? Ne…pasti dia, dia terdengar begitu panik saat ku telepon tadi."

"Matilah kau, bersiaplah dengan penurunan pangkatmu, berani membentak seorang Cho Heechul"

"Aigooo…eomma!"

**ooOOoo**

**.**

**.**

*** **My Family, Father, Mother, Son** ***

.

.

"Tuan tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kim ahjumma yang kini sudah ada dirumah sakit menyusul Sungmin yang sudah dirujuk oleh kepolisian.

"Aish, aku tidak apa-apa ahjumma…apakah Kyuhyun sudah tahu mengenai ini?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

"Sepertinya sudah tuan, karena dari polisi yang ahjumma temui tadi, rujukan untuk rawat rumah sakit berasal dari perintah kepala kepolisian yang katanya atas permintaan tuan Kyuhyun. Mungkin pihak kepolisian menghubungi tuan Kyuhyun." Jawab Kim ahjumma.

"Aishh, mengapa aku begitu ceroboh tadi, mengatakan jika aku istrinya Kyuhyun. Eottoke ahjumma, Kyuhyun akan memarahiku. Terus…nanti nanti, Sungkyu juga akan mengomeliku, Eottokeyo? Huwaaa….ahjumma…." tangis Sungmin.

"Ehm, joesonghamnida tuan. Tetapi kalau tidak salah dengar, tuan Kyuhyun menghubungi pak Kang dan mengatakan jika sudah berada di tengah jalan menuju Seoul." Ujar Kim Ahjumma.

"Huwaa…. Hiks hiks hiks, aku tidak mau dimarahi. Kyuhyun akan memarahiku habis- habisan, aku tidak mau…".

"Kau memang pantas untuk dimarahin, Min" ujar seseorang bersuara bass yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar VVIP rumah sakit itu."

**.**

**.**

**ooOoo**

**.**

**.**

"Tuan Cho… Anda sudah datang" Kata Kim Ahjumma yang terkejut melihat Kyuhyun berdiri didepan pintu kamar itu.

"Ahjumma pulang lah, aku yang akan menjaga Sungmin disini" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Andwae, aku tidak mau kau temanin. Aku ingin Kim ahjumma yang bersamaku." Jawab Sungmin.

"Kau mau Kim ahjumma kelelahan Yeobo?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Andwaeyo…" ujar Sungmin sendu. Ia sangat tahu, jika Sungmin ditinggal oleh Kim ahjumma, Kyuhyun pasti memarahinya habis-habisan.

"Kalau begitu, Kang ahjussi dan Kim ahjumma pulang sekarang. Aku ingin memberi pelajaran pada kelinci pendek ini" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ne, tuan. Tuan Cho Sungmin, kami pulang. Semoga cepat sembuh" ujar Kang ahjussi dan Kim ahjumma.

"Ne, gomawo ahjussi dan ahjumma."

**.**

**.**

*** **My Family, Father, Mother, Son** ***

.

.

"ada yang ingin kau jelaskan, Cho Sungmin" ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

"Kyu~~~"

"Berapa kali harus ku peringatkan, eoh?" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, aku tadi sudah hati-hati. Tapi tadi ada anjing yang melintas, aku tidak mungkin menabraknya kan" bela Sungmin akan dirinya sendiri.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan kunci mobil itu? Apa Kang ahjussi yang memberikanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Anio, aku menemukan kunci mobil yang kau sembunyikan dibawah meja nakas dikamar kita" jawab Sungmin.

"…"

"Kyu~~~"

"…"

"Kyuhyun~~~" rajuk Sungmin yang resah karena Kyuhyun mendiaminya. "Kyu, jangan diamin aku seperti ini, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku akan hati-hati lain kali" kata Sungmin.

"Tidak ada lain kali" jawab Kyuhyun dingin dan bangkit dari duduknya hendak keluar kamar itu.

"Kau mau kemana…? Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian" kata Sungmin.

"Aku pergi sebentar, aku ingin menelepon pihak bandara di China untuk memberikan tiket Sungkyu kembali ke Seoul kemudian mencari makanan untuk kau makan, aku tahu kau tidak akan mau makan makanan rumah sakit."

"Mwo…andwae. Kyu jebal, jangan beri tahu Sungkyu. Ku mohon Kyu, jebal. Dia bisa lebih dingin lagi dibanding kau terhadapku. Ku mohon Kyu…menghadapi sikapmu yang dingin ini saja sudah membuatku tersiksa, jangan tambah dengan Sungkyu. Kyu…" rajuk Sungmin.

"Maaf Min" Kyuhyun pergi dengan menggenggam ponselnya.

"Hiks…kalian jahat!" teriak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bersandar dibalik pintu kamar vvip rumah sakit itu. Sakit dihatinya mendengar istrinya menangis lirih membuat jantungnya pun ikut sakit. Namun Kyuhyun harus tetap pada keputusannya. Larangan atas Sungmin yang untuk mengemudikan kendaraan telah di langgar Sungmin. Sungmin harus mendapat hukumannya.

**ooOoo**

Setelah mengurus kepulangan Sungkyu, Kyuhyun mencari restoran terdekat, membeli makanan untuk Sungmin dan membawanya untuk makan siang Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah…ayo bangun, makan dulu" ucap Kyuhyun menyiapkan makanan yang baru dibelinya dan meletakan ke piring untuk disantap Sungmin.

"…" Tidak ada jawaban keluar dari mulut Sungmin.

"Jika kali ini kau tidak menuruti perintahku, aku akan menghukummu lebih lagi. Aaaa…" Kyuhyun menyodorkan sendok yang telah berisi nasi dan lauknya kedepan mulut Sungmin.

Dengan bibir yang mengerucut kesal, Sungmin menerima suapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, mengapa mesti dirawat dirumah sakit. Hanya tergores dibagian lengan dan juga sangat kecil, mengapa kau berlebihan seperti ini?" ujar Sungmin.

"Aaaa…" Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi ucapan Sungmin dan tidak juga menatap mata Sungmin. Kyuhyun sangat hapal akan kelemahannya, jika ia memandang mata Sungmin, maka apapun yang diminta Sungmin, ia akan luluh dan memberinya. Saat melarang Sungmin pun begitu, Kyuhyun tidak akan memandang Sungmin.

Hanya satu orang yang bisa melakukan itu. Sungkyu. Sungkyu mempunyai mata yang sama dengan Sungmin, jadi jika Sungmin menggunakan matanya untuk memelas, Sungkyu pun bisa melakukannya, ia menggunakan cara yang sama untuk memelas dan dengan mudah menangkalnya. Sungkyu dengan leluasa melarang Sungmin.

"Kyu…lihat aku jebal. Kau memberiku makan, berbicara padaku, mengapa kau tidak mau melihatku…" kata Sungmin.

"Dan dengan memandangmu, dengan mudahnya kau akan meluluhkan hatiku. Aku sudah hapal, jadi tidak akan. Sungkyu akan segera kembali, mungkin sore atau malam nanti ia akan tiba disini, kau pandanglah dia. Hanya dia yang bisa menangkalmu." Jawab Kyuhyun dan melirik sekilas untuk sedikit menikmati wajah imut dan bibir pouty yang kini terpampang dihadapannya.

"Siap ini, kau langsung tidur." Tambah Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku ingin pulang…." Rajuk Sungmin yang kini memeluk leher Kyuhyun. Jika dengan mata tidak bisa, maka dengan sentuhan. Hal yang menjadi senjata kedua, Sungmin.

"Lepaskan Min…"Jika begini, Kyuhyun akan kalah.

"Apa aku tidak boleh memeluk suamiku? Aku kan sedang sakit…" lanjut Sungmin lagi.

'_Oh ya ampun…aku bisa kalah jika seperti ini' _ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat merasa Kyuhyun semakin menegang hebat. Apalagi saat Sungmin dengan sengaja mengecup telinga Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…kita pulang ne. Aku tidak betah disini." Sungmin kini semakin melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Membelai dada Kyuhyun dan meremas kemeja yang ada dibalik jas hitam yang belum ia buka saat dari Jeju tadi.

"Min…eughhh" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan lenguhannya hanya karena Sungmin tiba-tiba mencium adam apple Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum menang. Bagaimanapun, Sungmin akan selalu punya cara untuk meluluhkan Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya kalah pada satu orang dan itu adalah…

"Eomma!"

"Sungkyu…?"

.

.

*** **My Family, Father, Mother, Son** ***

.

.

"Sungkyu-ah…bagaimana kau bisa sampai secepat ini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang segera bangkit dari duduknya dan membenarkan kemeja serta jasnya yang sempat berantakan tadi.

"Jika menunggu pesawat yang appa pesan, Sungkyu bisa sampai malam. Sungkyu mengatakan pada HeeMoni, jika eomma sedang sakit. HeeMoni langsung memerintah HanBoji untuk mengantar Sungkyu dengan Jet pribadinya."

"Aaa…Mianhae. Appa panik tadi, Appa tidak kepikiran untuk menjemputmu dengan Jet pribadi Appa."

"Ne, Gwenchana Appa. Yang terpenting Sungkyu sudah ada di Seoul, dan…Eo—Mma…"

Pembicaraan 2 arah antara Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu terhenti saat mata foxy yang teduh itu memandang dingin kepada Eommanya. Sungmin yang sejak tadi melancarkan aksi merayu suaminya, berharap untuk dipulangkan dari rumah sakit ini, sampai dirumah Sungmin berencana untuk tidur dan tidak akan bangun hingga pagi esok untuk menghindari Sungkyu kini menjadi tertunduk diam. Jika melewati hari ini, esok Sungmin akan membangunkan Sungkyu seperti biasa, dengan begitu setidaknya amarah Sungkyu akan sedikit mereda. Namun kini rencana licik itu telah gagal.

"Eomma…" panggil Sungkyu dingin. Tak kalah dingin dengan seseorang yang beberapa saat lalu juga memanggilnya begitu dingin. Seperti dejavu.

"Ne, Sungkyu-ah…" jawab Sungmin lirih.

Kyuhyun ingin melangkah menjauh dari ranjang itu. Sebenarnya dalam hati terdalam Kyuhyun, ia begitu kasihan dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak tega jika putra yang begitu mencintai ibunya ini, memarahi ibunya. Tapi Kyuhyun harus apa, karena kesalahan memang ada pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kakinya hendak melangkah, namun sebelum kaki itu menapak, tangannya digenggam oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja menoleh dan menemukan mata yang memohon padanya untuk jangan pergi.

Dan untuk kesekian kali, Kyuhyun kalah. Kyuhyun terduduk di sisi kiri ranjang itu dengan tangan kanannya berada dipelukan Sungmin. Pelukan yang membenamkan Sungmin dari mata teduh nan dingin yang dilayangkan Sungkyu padanya.

"Eomma…Appa sebelum pergi sudah melarang Eomma untuk tidak berkendara. Sungkyu juga sudah memperingatkan Eomma. Mengapa Eomma melanggarnya?" tanya Sungkyu dingin.

"Mianhae…" hanya sepatah kata itu yang bisa diucapkan Sungmin. Sungmin semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya dipunggung Kyuhyun dan memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan ada getaran halus yang keluar dari tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin ketakutan.

Kyuhyun tidak tahan dengan ini. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin membiarkan Sungmin ketakutan. Dengan getaran yang bertambah hebat, Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan Sungkyu untuk berhenti memarahi Sungmin.

Sungkyu yang melihat isyarat dari ayahnya itu hanya menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Ia pun tidak tega melihat ibunya ketakutan seperti itu. Sungkyu melangkah kesebelah kanan ranjang itu. Duduk disamping ibunya.

"Eomma…sudah jangan menangis. Sungkyu tidak akan memarahi Eomma lagi" ucap Sungkyu.

Sungmin masih diam memeluk Kyuhyun. Merasa suasana sudah tidak lagi kondusif, Kyuhyun segera menangkap tubuh Sungmin yang ada dibalik badannya. Memeluk Sungmin dan mendekap tubuh itu didadanya. Mengusap punggung Sungmin dan mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Sayang, sudah jangan menangis. Kami sudah memaafkanmu." Tambah Kyuhyun

Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, ia semakin bergetar menahan tangis yang akan tumpah jika ia mengangkat wajahnya. Sungkyu yang juga merasa getaran itu keluar dari tubuh ibunya ikut memeluk Sungmin.

"Eomma, jangan menangis. Sungkyu minta maaf karena sudah memarahi Eomma. Eomma…Sungkyu mohon, jangan menangis. Sungkyu sangat sakit." Lirih Sungkyu.

Mendengar kata Sungkyu sakit. Sungmin segera mengangkat wajahnya melihat kondisi putra kesayangannya itu.

"Sungkyu sakit? Dimana yang sakit nak…Beritahu Eomma" kata Sungmin.

Sungkyu tersenyum mendengar kekhawatiran ibunya. Seharusnya ibunya itu mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri, mengapa kini mengkhawatirnya.

"Sungkyu sakit, disini, didada Sungkyu. Sungkyu sakit melihat Eomma menangis. Jadi jika Eomma ingin Sungkyu tidak sakit, Eomma jangan pernah menangis, ne. Appa sudah memaafkan Eomma, begitupun Sungkyu. Jadi Eomma jangan menangis lagi" kata Sungkyu.

"Asal kau tidak mengulanginya lagi" tambah Kyuhyun.

"Ne…Mianhae Sayang 'cup' " ucap Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun yang ada disebelah kirinya.

"Mianhae, aegiya 'cup' " ucap Sungmin yang mengecup pipi kiri Sungkyu yang ada disebelah kanannya.

"Ne, Aku/Sungkyu memaafkanmu sayang/eomma 'cup' " ucap Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu yang mengecup pipi kanan dan kiri Sungmin.

"Jangan ulangi lagi. Kau harus tahu maksud kami melarangmu. Kau harus mengerti trauma yang kami alami saat kau kecelakaan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Terlebih aku, Min. Kecelakaan adalah hal yang paling ku takutin. Karena kecelakaan kita hampir bercerai dan aku kehilangan kau dan Sungkyu juga tidak akan lahir. Dan saat kau tabrakan 3 tahun yang lalu, untuk kedua kalinya aku ingin mati. Kau harus menjaga perasaanku." Ucap Kyuhyun panjang.

Sungmin mengerti dengan apa yang ditakutin Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu. Kyuhyun hampir saja tidak akan melihatnya lagi dan tidak bisa melihat anaknya yang lahir beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sungkyu juga begitu, traumatic yang mendalam baginya. Tiga tahun yang lalu, Sungmin yang ingin menjemput Sungkyu sekolah, harus terkapar tak berdaya karena tabrakan yang terjadi padanya dengan bus besar tepat di depan mata Sungkyu.

Sungmin mencium lama bibir Kyuhyun. Mencoba menyampaikan betapa ia begitu mencintai Kyuhyun dan juga berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun yang juga berada dalam kondisi ketakutan saat ini karena mengingat peristiwa yang lalu.

"Tenanglah, Yeobo…Aku minta maaf ne, aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang membuat kalian ketakutan. Mianhae Baby Kyubear, Mianhae Pangeran Sungkyu" ucap Sungmin yang kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun begitu erat, kembali menenangkan pria itu.

Sungkyu ikut memeluk Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin dengan ikut merangkul tubuh Sungkyu.

"Kalian adalah hartaku yang paling berharga. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, jika terjadi sesuatu pada kalian. Aku bisa gila bahkan bunuh diri jika terjadi apa-apa pada kalian. Jangan membuatku khawatir ne. Saranghae Yeobo, Saranghae Baby Sungkyu" ucap Kyuhyun yang mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin dan Sungkyu.

"Sungkyu begitu bahagia. Bukan karena Sungkyu seorang putra Konglomerat Cho. Tapi Sungkyu bahagia karena punya Appa seperti Kyuhyun appa dan Eomma seperti Sungmin Eomma. Sungkyu sayang Appa dan Eomma" ucap Sungkyu yang mengecup pipi ayah dan ibunya.

*** **My Family, Father, Mother, Son** ***

Author's Note : Ini cerita drabble ber chapter. Nnt kalau sudah END, saya tulis END koq. Kalau belum, berarti masih ada chap-drab berikutnya.

**Author's Note Part 2 : Maaf ya , saya tidak menuliskan nama-nama yang mereview. Tapi Apapun yang saya lakukan, percayalah jika saya sungguh sangat berterima kasih atas perhatian kalian.**

**Doakan saya segera dapat kerja ne…^^**


	4. Drabble - 4 :Uri Appa,Daebak! Saranghae

**Title : My Family, Father, Mother, Son**

**Length : Chaptered – Drabble**

**Genre : M-Preg, Family, Drabble(?), BL**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : - Lee Sungmin (N)**

** - Cho Kyuhyun (N)**

** - Cho SungKyu (N)**

**Support Cast : - Cho Hangeng (N)**

** - Cho Heechul (Y)**

** - Choi Kibum (Y)**

** - Choi Siwon (N)**

** - Choi Sibum (N)**

** - Lee Hyuk Jae (N)**

** - Lee Donghae (N)**

** - Lee Eunhae (N)**

** - Other Cast**

**Summary :**

Cerita Keluarga Konglomerat Cho. Seorang ayah, Ibu, dan putra tunggalnya. Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Sungmin dan Cho SungKyu. Cerita mengenai kehidupan keluarga KyuMin yang bahagia dengan segala bentuk konflik keluarga yang manis, mengesalkan, mengerikan, menghebohkan dan membahagiakan.

**Happy Ending, don't worry. Jika Cast utama di dunia/ff bernama Cho Kyuhyun, dan Lee Sungmin, pasti akan berakhir bahagia. Percayalah~~~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

*** **My Family, Father, Mother, Son** ***

.

.

**Drabble – 4 : Uri Appa, Daebak! Saranghae Appa…**

**~ooOOoo~**

Annyongasseo, namaku Cho Sungkyu. Kenalkan, aku adalah putra tunggal dari seorang konglomerat Korea, Cho Kyuhyun. Kalian mengenalnya? Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mengenal ayahku. Dia tampan, tinggi, dan memiliki karisma yang menawan.

Namun, bisakah kalian menyebutkan siapa nama ibuku? Atau mungkin bisa ku bilang orang yang melahirkanku ke dunia ini. Bisa kalian menyebutkan namanya? Jika kalian menyebut nama Cho Sungmin, aku pastikan itu adalah kebenaran. Tapi, tahukah kalian bagaimana rupanya? Wajah dan bentuk tubuhnya? Never…Kalian mungkin tidak akan tahu. Baiklah, mungkin beberapa dari kalian tahu.

Tahu mengapa identitas ibuku terkesan misterius? Kalian pasti tahu, ibuku adalah seorang pria. Hei, siapa yang tidak tahu soal itu. Seseorang yang telah menjadi pendamping hidup ayahku adalah seorang pria yang telah melahirkan putra tunggalnya dengan sangat heroik. Namun, bentuk, wajah, kalian tidak akan mudah mengetahuinya.

Aku beri satu alasan mengapa eommaku terkesan misterius, itu karena…eomma tidak ingin identitasnya diketahui. Alasan lebih lanjut? Molla…aku juga tidak tahu mengapa eomma menutup diri untuk khalayak ramai. Padahal eomma seharusnya bangga akan dirinya sendiri. Eomma punya suami yang hebat dan anak yang sangat hebat juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** **My Family, Father, Mother, Son** ***

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eomma~~~~~" terdengar suara panggilan manja dari lantai 2 rumah itu.

"Eomma!" terdengar bentakan manja dari lantai 1 rumah itu.

"Aishhh…Ya! apa rumah ini sudah benar-benar menjadi hutan marga satwa? Dimana-mana berteriak. Bisakah KALIAN TIDAK MEMANGGIL NAMA SATU ORANG!" bentak Heechul.

"Kau pun berteriak yeobo…sudahlah. Kau seperti tidak mengenal Appa dan Aeginya. Mereka masih saja bertarung memperebutkan eommanya" jawab Cho Hangeng.

"Eoh? Nyonya datang…silahkan masuk nyonya besar, tuan besar…"

"Apa mereka masih selalu seperti ini, Kim ahjumma? Sepertinya teriakan-teriakan memanggil Sungmin selalu ku dengar setiap kami kembali ke Korea" tanya Hangeng pada Kim Ahjumma, pengurus rumah keluarga Cho Kyuhyun.

"Terkadang tuan. Itu terjadi jika tuan Sungmin tidak membangunkan tuan Kyuhyun dan tuan muda Sungkyu." Jawab Kim Ahjumma.

"Mwo? Memang Sungmin kemana pagi-pagi seperti ini?" tanya Heechul, menyadari menantunya, Sungmin yang tidak terlihat menghampiri teriakan-teriakan itu.

"Tuan Sungmin sedang berbelanja ke pasar bersama Pak Kang, Nyonya Cho. Tadi pagi sekali, tuan Sungmin mengatakan akan berbelanja banyak, ia meyakini mungkin tuan dan nyonya Cho akan datang ke Korea mengingat ini memasuki masa natal dan tahun baru." Jawab Kim ahjumma.

"Ah, anak itu…Firasatnya kuat sekali. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengetahui jika kita akan datang padahal kita kan bukan orang tu—" ucapan Hangeng terputus karena kedua teriakan itu lagi.

"Eomma~~~~~" terdengar suara panggilan manja dari lantai 2 rumah itu.

"Eomma!" terdengar bentakan manja dari lantai 1 rumah itu.

"Ya! MENGAPA MEREKA BERISIK SEKALI!" marah Heechul.

"Aish…lebih baik kau pergi menghampiri mereka yeobo. Aku tidak tahan dengan suara teriakan mereka" ujar Hangeng memberi saran pada Heechul.

"Serta mendapat tatapan tajam dari setan Cho Kyuhyun itu dan amukan dari cucu manismu itu? BIG NO, Baby…Aku tidak mau mati dulu. Aku masih ingin melihat cucuku menikah dan memberiku seorang cicit." Jawab Heechul.

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana? Mereka masih saja terus berteriak. Rumah ini mungkin saja hancur hanya karena teriakan mereka" ujar Hangeng yang menutup telinganya, tidak tahan dengan teriakan yang masih terus bergema.

"Ahjumma…Apa yang biasa dilakukan jika Sungmin meninggalkan mereka seperti ini?" tanya Heechul.

SRETTT…

Kim Ahjumma menyerahkan kapas ke hadapan Heechul dan Hangeng.

"Kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Nyonya…Tuan. Joesonghamnida. Kami hanya akan menutup telinga sambil berdoa semoga tuan Sungmin segera pulang." Ujar Kim Ahjumma dan menyerahkan kapas itu kepada Heechul dan Hangeng.

"Aigo…Yeobo…Yeobo…Kepalaku pusing. Perutku mual. Badanku lemas…" ucap Heechul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooOOoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"EOMMA!"

"EOMMA!~~~~~"

"EOMMA…EOMMA…EOMMA….!"

"EOMMA!~~~~~EOMMA!~~~~EOMMA~~~~!"

"Aigo….Aigo….Ada apa ini, mengapa ribut sekali? Aigo….mengapa mereka berteriak-teriak pagi-pagi begin—Eomma? Appa? Kalian datang…"

Sungmin baru saja turun dari mobil dan hendak membawa barang-barang belanjaannya dari bagasi, namun tidak jadi karena ia mendengar teriakan yang sahut-sahutan dari dalam rumahnya. _'Tolong bawa ya Ahjussi, aku tidak bisa membawanya kedalam, sepertinya Kyu dan Sungkyu mengamuk'_. Saat masuk kedalam rumah, Sungmin pun terkejut dengan 3 orang yang sedang duduk melipat tangan, menutup mata _'seperti sedang berdoa' _ dan ia ketahui adalah kedua mertuanya dan Kim ahjumma.

"Aigooo….Terima Kasih Tuhan, mulai besok aku akan rajin ke gereja dan lebih sering berdoa jika saja setiap doaku selalu Kau wujudkan secepat ini. Terima Kasih sudah membawa Sungmin segera pulang…" ucap Heechul dan menundukan kepalanya sekilas menandakan dia telah menyebut amin dan menyelesaikan doanya.

"Sungmin-ah sayang~~~~ Eomma sangat merindukanmu, Eomma ingin memelukmu lebih lama namun bisakah kau menghentikan dulu kedua makhluk buas yang sedang berteriak-teriak itu? Kapas ini sudah tidak bisa lagi menghalau suara teriakan itu. Hiks… Eomma mohon~~~~" ucap Heechul memohon yang juga diikuti Hangeng dan Kim ahjumma dengan melipat kedua tangan mereka.

"Aigo…Mianhanda Eomma, Appa…Ne…Aku akan menghentikannya. Tapi mungkin, Eomma bisa membantuku? Eomma menghampiri Kyuhyun dan aku menghampiri Sungkyu." Ujar Sungmin.

"Tidak bisa Sungmin-ah…Eomma mu masih belum mau mati jika berhadapan dengan setan Kyu itu. Eomma mu masih ingin melihat cucunya menikah dan melihat cicitnya" ujar Hangeng yang disertai anggukan dari Heechul.

"Ah, baiklah…Tunggu sebentar"

"EOMMA!"

"EOMMA!~~~~~"

"EOMMA…EOMMA…EOMMA….!"

"EOMMA!~~~~~EOMMA!~~~~EOMMA~~~~!"

Teriakan itu masih bergema, Sungmin yang ingin melangkah berhenti sejenak, menarik nafas sebentar dan—

"YA! DIAM KALIAN! AKU AKAN KESANA!"

Kkeut…Berhenti, teriakan itu berhenti seketika dan Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya lagi, sedikit menoleh kearah mertuanya dan tersenyum manis. Kemudian melangkah menuju kamar atas, membangunkan Kyuhyun.

"Hanya makhluk buas yang mampu menghentikan makhluk buas lainnya" lirih Heechul yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hangeng dan Kim Ahjumma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooOOoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eomma~~~~~" suara bass Kyuhyun yang sangat manja itu pun semakin menjadi kala melihat Sungmin mendatangi kamarnya. Meskipun suara itu terdengar menjadi cicitan ketika menyadari mata sang istri begitu tajam menatap dirinya.

"Eomma….boleh minta morning kiss untuk Appa?" Kalimat perintah untuk ciuman yang biasa ia lakukan berubah menjadi kalimat minta izin.

CUP

Sungmin mengabulkan permintaan Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang masih sangat dingin.

"hehehe….Eomma sangat baik" Tawa canggung itu pun terdengar begitu tidak mengenakan ditelinga. Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Ia harus menghindari istrinya untuk sementara waktu jika tidak ingin dimakan hidup-hidup.

"Eomma SARANGHAE! JANGAN MARAH! AKU MENCINTAIMU, CHAGI!" Teriak Kyuhyun dari kamar mandi.

Hah~~~ Sungmin hanya mampu menghembuskan nafas panjang. Sekali lagi ia kalah dari manusia bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Pangeran tidur….Eomma harap kau tidak bertingkah jika dibangunkan" ucap Sungmin bermonolog.

**~ooOOoo~**

Sungmin melangkah turun dan tersenyum canggung pada kedua mertuanya.

"Tinggal membangunkan Sungkyu, tunggu sebentar Appa, Eomma…" ucap Sungmin.

"Ne…Santai saja Sungmin-ah. Jantung Eomma sudah bisa tenang jika kau sudah ada dirumah ini. Lanjutkan tugasmu, sayang…" jawab Heechul yang kini sudah bersantai membaca majalah dan meminum teh pagi nya.

"Hehehe…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooOOoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin membuka pintu kamar Sungkyu dan melihat mata Sungkyu yang dipaksa memejam. Sungmin tertawa dalam hati, sebegitu menakutkan nya kah dirinya saat ia berteriak tadi, hingga suami dan anaknya terlihat gemetaran saat ia hampiri.

CUP

Sungmin mengecup kening Sungkyu seperti yang selalu ia lakukan tiap pagi.

Pagi ini Sungmin tidak sempat membangunkan suami dan anaknya, ia pergi berbelanja ke pasar. Aneh memang membayangkan Sungmin harus bersusah payah berbelanja kepasar jika melihat suaminya memiliki toserba yang begitu besar dan lengkap. Namun untuk hari ini beda, dan terkadang hari lainnya juga. Ia yakin mertuanya akan kembali ke Korea untuk menghabiskan tahun bersama mereka. Oleh karena itu ia berbelanja sangat banyak. Toserbanya? Tentu saja Sungmin tidak akan mengambil barang-barang dari sana apalagi ini dalam jumlah yang besar, Sungmin terlalu baik? Polos? Sederhana? Begitulah~~~.

Sungkyu tidak memberikan reaksi apapun. Mata itu masih bergetar dan terpejam. Tangannya pun menggenggam ujung selimut itu begitu erat dan bergetar.

"Bangunlah~~~ Eomma tidak akan memarahimu. Bangun dan segera mandi. Ada HanBoeji dan HeeMoeni dibawah. Cepatlah, mereka tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu bersama cucu tersayang mereka" ucap Sungmin melembut dan mengusap kepala Sungkyu.

"Eomma tidak marah karena Sungkyu dan Appa berteriak-teriak?" tanya Sungkyu yang masih saja memejamkan matanya.

"Eomma akan marah jika HanBoeji dan HeeMoeni sedih karena waktu mereka terbuang untuk bersama cucunya hanya karena cucu mereka masih asik tidur dikamarnya." Ucap Sungmin.

Sungkyu segera melemparkan selimutnya kearah berlawanan dari Sungmin, mengecup pipi kanan Sungmin dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"EOMMA SARANGHAE! SUNGKYU MENCINTAI EOMMA…TOLONG BILANG SAMA HANBOEJI DAN HEEMOENI SUNGKYU AKAN SEGERA DATANG DAN BERMAIN BERSAMA. 5 MENIT…YA…5 MENIT! EOMMA SARANGHAE!" Teriak Sungkyu dari kamar mandi.

"Hah~~~ Mengapa aku tidak bisa pernah menang dari kedua Cho itu" Sungmin menghembuskan nafas panjang. Sekali lagi ia kalah dari manusia bermarga Cho, Cho Sungkyu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** **My Family, Father, Mother, Son** ***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baiklah, itu kebiasaan yang selalu Eomma lakukan tiap pagi. Membangunkan ku dan Appa. Walaupun terkadang, rumah besar ini harus luluh rantah karena teriakan aku dan Appa.

Kalian tahu bagaimana Appa ku kesehariannya…Sangat sempurna, tapi mungkin ada sedikit kepedihan di hatinya. Aku tahu itu, Hei…Jangan lupakan jika aku adalah anaknya. Aku mengerti sekali keadaan kedua orang tuaku.

Aku harap suatu saat, Eomma mampu menyembuhkan sedikit kepedihan yang ada di hati Appa.

Percayalah, aku sangat mencintai Appa. Appa Saranghae~~~

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** **My Family, Father, Mother, Son** ***

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cho Sajangnim….Agenda anda untuk satu minggu ini sangat padat. Siang nanti ada makan siang bersama Direktur Kim beserta istrinya di restoran Park"

"Besok ada, pertemuan singkat dengan Direktur Jung beserta istri untuk launching butik baru istrinya"

"Lusa ada reuni akbar sebagai penutupan tahun Cho Toserba, pekerja beserta keluarga toserba dan pensiunannya."

"Dan malam penutupan tahun, anda harus menghadiri penghargaan Penguasa terbaik tahun ini, anda kembali menang sajangnim. Chukkae~~~"

Sekretaris cantik itu membolak-balik catatan yang ia catat untuk membacakan agenda yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan seminggu ini. Agenda untuk satu minggu ini sangat padat mengingat hari telah mendekati penghujung tahun. Dan hari-hari ini lah yang membuat Kyuhyun membenci akhir tahun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooOOoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku dengar, anda menjadi pengusaha terbaik lagi di tahun ini tuan Cho…Selamat ya…" ucap Direktur Kim ditengah-tengah menikmati santap siang mereka.

"Ah, itu belum diumumkan direktur Kim, semua bisa berubah hingga hari H nanti" ucap Kyuhyun membalas perkataan kolega bisnisnya.

"Tapi, hal itu sudah pasti tuan Cho. Tanpa pengumuman pun, semua orang akan tahu jika anda memang pemenangnya." Tambah istri dari direktur Kim.

"Hahaha…Nyonya Kim bisa saja" balas Kyuhyun.

"Apa kali ini, si Angel Cho juga tidak akan menghadiri acara sebesar ini? Sang suami mendapat penghargaan sebesar ini, seharusnya ia datang bukan." Ucap Nyonya Kim lagi.

"Istriku tidak suka keramaian Nyonya, ia tidak terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini" jawab Kyuhyun berusaha agar Sungmin tidak dianggap tidak baik di depan koleganya.

"Ah benarkah, apa bukan karena—"

"Bukan Nyonya Kim, istriku bukan orang yang berpikiran pendek, hanya karena ia malu bahwa ia adalah seorang pria dan menikahi orang yang dianggapnya sangat hebat dan tidak pantas ia dampingi…Bukan karena itu" Kyuhyun memotong pertanyaan Nyonya Kim yang menjadi pertanyaan semua orang. Kyuhyun menjawab lagi dengan berusaha agar Sungmin tidak dianggap tidak baik, meskipun tanpa ia sadari, jawaban sebenarnya adalah apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Sudahlah, Yeobo~~~ Jangan mengurusi rumah tangga Cho Sajangnim. Itu adalah urusan mereka, cha…Kita lanjutkan makan siang kita" ucap direktur Kim.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sekilas menanggapi ucapan direktur Kim meskipun dalam hati ia sedikit sedih. Perkataan Nyonya Kim benar, seharusnya istrinya mendampinginya disaat ia mendapat penghargaan sebesar itu.

Kyuhyun bukan tidak mensyukuri apa yang Sungmin lakukan selama ini, Sungmin adalah istri yang sangat sempurna dan Kyuhyun bersumpah tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintai Sungmin. Namun ia terkadang menyedihkan satu hal, Sungmin masih saja menganggap dirinya sendiri tidak pantas mendampingi Kyuhyun. Seorang yang sangat hebat dan sempurna sedangkan Sungmin, adalah seorang yang awalnya pemuda bisu yang hanya menyusahkan hidup seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooOOoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chagi~~~~"

Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin saat mereka kini berada di balkon kamar mereka. Menikmati malam yang sudah larut yang hanya di hiasi beberapa bintang karena cuaca malam ini sangat tidak baik.

"Ne~~~" jawab Sungmin.

"Besok temani aku ne…Direktur Jung mengadakan launching butik baru istrinya." Ucap Kyuhyun yang memeluk erat Sungmin.

"Kyu~~~ Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, aku tidak suka datang ke tempat ramai seperti itu" balas Sungmin yang telah membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun, menangkup pipi Kyuhyun dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas mencoba meminta pengertian dari Kyuhyun.

"_Kau tidak suka keramaian, atau kau memang masih memikirkan pantas tidaknya dirimu disampingku" _Kyuhyun membatin.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk seakan meyakinkan Sungmin jika ia mengerti Sungmin meskipun ia sangat sedih. Disaat semua teman-temannya menggandeng mesra istri-istri mereka, namun Kyuhyun tidak ada yang bisa ia gandeng. Kyuhyun tidak malu sama sekali dengan istrinya adalah seorang pria. Bahkan seluruh dunia sudah tahu dan yang paling penting semua orang tahu, keberhasilan yang Kyuhyun dapatkan adalah karena seorang istri yang sangat istimewa itu. Cho Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooOOoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh~~~~Tuan Cho….Terima kasih sudah datang" salam Direktur Jung kala melihat Kyuhyun yang gagah dengan jas hitamnya datang menghadiri launching butik istrinya.

"Ne, direktur Jung…selamat untuk butik baru istri anda." Jawab Kyuhyun dan memberikan sebuah bingkisan sederhana yang telah ia siapkan. Ia bukan dari kalangan politik, jadi bingkisan kecil tersebut tidak menjadi persoalan untuk mereka.

"Istri anda?" tanya direktur Jung.

"Dia tidak suka keramaian direktur Jung, jadi saya mohon maaf karena anda tidak bisa menjadikan nya model untuk jas pria desain istri anda itu." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ah, gwenchana tuan Cho…mungkin lain kali. Ayo silahkan tuan, silahkan nikmati hidangan yang tersedia…" kata direktur Jung.

"Ne~~~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooOOoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eomma…Tadi didepan ada Han ahjussi dan ia memberikan ini" ucap Sungkyu saat baru saja memasuki rumah, baru pulang sekolah.

"Eoh, direktur Han datang, mengapa tidak disuruh masuk Sungkyu-ah…" tanya Sungmin pada Sungkyu namun mata foxynya fokus dengan surat yang ia dapat.

"Tadi Han ahjussi terburu-buru Eomma…Apa isi surat itu Eomma?" tanya Sungkyu penasaran.

Sungmin membaca surat itu dengan seksama yang ternyata adalah undangan untuk seluruh keluarga besar Cho Toserba.

"Ini undangan untuk keluarga, Cho Toserba mengadakan reunian penutupan tahun" ucap Sungmin.

"Dan Eomma pasti tidak datang lagi, hah~~~~kadang Sungkyu kasihan dengan Appa… Appa selalu sendiri saat ada acara-acara seperti itu" kata Sungkyu.

"Eomma tidak suka keramaian Sungkyu-ah~~~" kata Sungmin memelas.

"Eomma tahu, 3 tahun lalu saat Sungkyu untuk pertama dan terakhir kali datang ke reunian itu, Appa memasang wajah yang sangat menyedihkan. Ia memandang teman-temannya dengan sedih, mereka semua datang dengan istrinya…" kata Sungkyu lagi.

"Jadi Appa mu tidak bahagia datang bersamamu?" tanya Sungmin balik.

"Itu berbeda Eomma… Coba Eomma bayangkan, betapa bangganya Appa memperkenalkan Sungkyu saat itu. Tapi coba Eomma bayangkan juga, betapa bangganya Appa saat memperkenalkan Sungkyu beserta Eomma juga disamping Appa. Itu pasti adalah hal yang sangat Appa tunggu-tunggu dari dulu."

Sungmin hanya diam dengan semua perkataan Sungkyu. Ia sadar, bukan persoalan keramaian…tapi ia malu dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia menghargai dirinya sendiri dengan harga yang begitu rendah hingga ia merasa tidak pantas bersanding dengan Kyuhyun meskipun pernikahan mereka sudah menjalani masa 16 tahun.

Tapi mengapa Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengatakan itu. Mengapa Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengatakan jika ia sedih dengan tingkah lakunya yang menganggap dirinya sendiri rendah. Mengapa Kyuhyun tidak pernah memarahinya untuk hal itu.

Sungkyu benar, kebanggaan seorang laki-laki terletak atas usahanya, pekerjaannya, dan yang paling penting adalah keluarganya…anak dan istrinya.

Sungmin masih berdiri dan melamun diruangan itu hingga Sungkyu berujar dan membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin.

"Eomma, Sungkyu pergi dulu ya, kerumah Eunhyuk dan Donghae ahjussi. Dari tadi Eunhae menelepon Sungkyu mengajak bermain…" ucap Sungkyu pada Sungmin dan terpotong karena bunyi ponsel yang ada di sakunya.

"Ne Eunhae-ya, Hyung akan datang…sebentar lagi. Ne…ne…ne…jangan menangis, hyung akan datang. Berikan waktu hyung 30 menit. Ne…naik bus butuh waktu segitu Eunhae-ya~~~ Ne…annyong"

"Eomma…Sungkyu pergi ne. Saranghae~~~" ucap Sungkyu cepat dan mencium pipi kanan Sungmin.

Sungmin yang masih setengah melamun hanya mengucap "Ne chagi, hati-hati dijalan" katanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooOOoo**

**.**

**.**

Kejadian yang sama persis, hanya saja wajah yang Kyuhyun peluk berbeda dengan malam kemarin. Wajah Sungmin terlihat sedang memikirkan seseuatu.

"Sayang~~~Ayo tidur, ini sudah malam. Besok aku ada acara penting…Kajja" Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin perlahan dari balkon kamar mereka, merebahkan Sungmin, membalikan tubuh Sungmin hingga tepat menghadap dirinya, mencium kedua mata Sungmin dan memeluk tubuh itu.

"Jaljayeo, chagi" ucap Kyuhyun yang mencium bibir Sungmin sebelum menutup rapat matanya untuk tidur.

Berbeda dengan keadaan Kyuhyun yang sudah terlelap damai dalam tidurnya, Sungmin masih memikirkan perkataan Sungkyu.

"…_Dan Eomma pasti tidak datang lagi, hah~~~~kadang Sungkyu kasihan dengan Appa… Appa selalu sendiri saat ada acara-acara seperti itu" _

"…_Eomma tahu, 3 tahun lalu saat Sungkyu untuk pertama dan terakhir kali datang ke reunian itu, Appa memasang wajah yang sangat menyedihkan. Ia memandang teman-temannya dengan sedih, mereka semua datang dengan istrinya…"_

Sungmin juga memikirkan kata-kata Kibum saat siang tadi menelepon Sungmin sekedar bercengkrama melepas rindu.

**:::::::**

"_Yeobosseo, Oppa…" ucap Kibum saat menelepon Sungmin._

"_Ne, Kibum-ah…Waeyo…?"_

"_Anio…Aku merindukan Oppa. Kapan Oppa datang main kerumah, selalu saja Sungkyu yang oppa suruh mengantarkan makanan yang kau masak saat aku ngidam makan masakanmu."_

"_Aku sibuk Kibum-ah…Aku punya satu bayi yang lebih merepotkan dari bayi yang kau kandung, kau lupa?"_

"_Ah ne…Kyuhyun melebihi bayi yang baru lahir"_

"_Itu kau mengetahuinya. Ada apa kau meneleponku…apa kau mengidam lagi?" tanya Sungmin yang mengetahui Kibum sedang mengandung anak keduanya, dan sering sekali mengidam makan masakan Sungmin. Kadang Kyuhyun suka membentak Siwon sebagai pelampiasan karena tidak mungkin memarahi Kibum yang dulu menjadi dokter yang menyelamatkan istri dan putranya 'Apa kau tidak bisa memberi pengertian pada Kibum noona, istriku bukan koki pribadinya'_

"_Ne…tapi bisa ditunda. Aku hanya menyampaikan bawa ddeobokki buatanmu ke reunian Cho Toserba besok ne…Kami di undang sebagai tamu yang selalu berbelanja disana. Donghae Oppa dan Eunhyuk Oppa juga datang, jangan lupa bawa banyak ne…"_

"_Ya! Mana bisa begitu…disanakan sudah ada banyak makanan. Makan ddeobokki yang ada disana…lagi pula aku selalu tidak datang"_

"_Eh, Wae…? Karena keramaian lagi? Hahahaha, itu alasanmu saja Oppa. Aku tahu siapa dirimu…"_

"_Apa yang kau tahu dariku?" tantang Sungmin._

"_Dengar Oppa…Siwon pernah bilang…Tahun lalu saat ia menghadiri award tahunan, dimana ia sebagai pengacara terbaik Seoul, dimana suami mu juga disana tiap tahun nya sebagai pengusaha terbaik…mengatakan jika ada satu bagian dari Kyuhyun seperti suram saat mengatakan ucapan terima kasih."_

"_maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin berpura-pura bertanya_

"_Oppa jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti, Oppa tahu…Senyum Kyuhyun sangat menyedihkan saat bercerita si Angel Cho. Matanya seakan mencari dimana letak Angelnya, matanya memancarkan kedambaan agar istrinya melihat dirinya ada diatas podium itu. Tersenyum bangga atas usahanya" ucap Kibum._

"_Aku selalu bangga padanya" kata Sungmin._

"_Iss…Oppa tidak bisa dibilangin jika menyangkut hal ini. Sudahlah… Aku ada rapat dokter bersama Eunhyuk Oppa dan Donghae Oppa, Annyong Oppa…Saranghae~~~" ucap Kibum manja. Siapa yang tidak manja, dia adalah satu-satunya wanita diantara 3 keluarga terfenomenal di Korea itu._

"_Iss…Jangan mengatakan itu. Siwonnie bisa membunuhku" jawab Sungmin bercanda._

"_Tidak mungkin…bahkan ia lebih sering mengatakan saranghae padamu. Jangan coba-coba mengelak, Kyuhyun hampir saja membunuh suamiku itu bulan lalu, malam itu, Oppa ingat…dimana Siwon menelepon mu untuk menanyakan cara memasak ramen karena aku ngidam"_

"_Ne…Ne…arachi, annyong"_

**::::::::**

Apa aku memang terlalu memandang rendah diriku.

Apa karena itu aku tidak sadar dengan akibat yang ku timbulkan.

Apakah selama ini, memang inilah kelengkapan kebahagiaan Kyuhyun. Memperlihatkan aku sebagai istrinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooOOoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chagi…Aku pergi ya sayang. Jaga Sungkyu dirumah baik-baik, jangan sampai ia mencari Eomma baru" ucap Kyuhyun sebelum pergi menghadiri reuni tahunan Cho Toserba.

"Cih…Dia tidak mungkin mencari Eomma baru yeobo, tapi mungkin saja mencari Appa baru. Iya kan, Sungkyu-ah~~~" balas Sungmin.

"Jika dia berani melakukan itu, ku pastikan Eomma nya akan ku siksa sepanjang malam. Cha…'cup', aku pergi ne." Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin dan Sungkyu. Dengan kemeja warna biru langit, jas hitam yang mewah serta dasi yang sepadan dengan baju ia kenakan, membuat ia berjalan dengan gagahnya. Melangkah keluar rumah dengan senyum menawan, siapa yang tahu jika dalam mobil ia tersenyum sedih – Andaikan aku pergi bersama istriku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooOOoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

10 Menit setelah kepergian Kyuhyun, Sungmin masih berdiri didepan pintu sedangkan Sungkyu masih sibuk dengan PSP nya.

"Baby~~~~" panggil Sungmin.

"Ne, Eomma~~~" ucap Sungkyu.

"Mandi dan segera bersiap, kita akan ke reunian itu sekarang…" kata Sungmin yang menutup pintu dan melangkah menuju kamarnya dan meninggalkan Sungkyu yang terlihat terkejut mendengar penuturan Eommanya.

"Apa tadi Eomma bilang menyiapkan kemenyan? …Ehm Mollaseo" Sungkyu yang tidak mendengar jelas ucapan Sungmin kembali melanjutkan permainannya.

"Eomma akan mematahkan PSP kesayangan mu jika kau juga tidak segera bersiap pergi ke reunian itu Cho Sungkyu"

"Andwae~~~~ Ne Eomma!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooOOoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Sungmin dan Sungkyu berada didepan aula yang telah di sediakan untuk menampung tamu-tamu undangan Cho Toserba itu.

Sungmin menggunakan kaos oblong bercorak banyak dengan jas hitam biasa dengan celana jeans biasa, oh ya ampun…ia benar terlihat seperti seorang fashion teroris meskipun baju yang ia kenakan tidak mengurangi sedikitpun ketampanannya.

Berbeda dengan putranya, Cho Sungkyu…meskipun ia terlihat tampan dengan kaos pink bertangan panjang *Sungmin di Summer Snow rehersal* dan celana jeans hitamnya, namun hal itu tetap saja kurang cocok digunakan diacara seperti ini.

Saat melangkah memasuki pintu masuk aula itu, petugas yang berada disana menanyakan kartu undangan yang harus dimiliki setiap undangan yang datang kepada Sungmin dan Sungkyu. Hal itu ditujukan agar tidak terjadi apa-apa dikarenakan pesta ini merupakan pergelaran yang cukup besar yang mampu mengundang kejahatan yang bisa saja terjadi mengingat seorang Cho lah yang menyelenggarakannya.

"Kartu undangan anda Tuan" tanya petugas itu yang benar-benar tidak mengenal rupa dari seorang Cho Sungmin.

"Eoh, Joesonghamnida…Sungkyu-ah, berikan undangannya baby" ucap Sungmin.

"Eoh, bukan kah tadi bersama Eomma…" tanya Sungkyu balik.

"Tidak, Eomma menyerahkannya padamu saat di mobil tadi. Pak Kang yang menyaksikan Eomma memberikannya baby…Jangan bilang kau menghilangkannya" ucap Sungmin.

"Eottokeyo Eomma~~~ Sungkyu menghilangkannya…Ettoke" ujar Sungkyu sedih.

"Aish, bagaimana lagi, kita tidak bisa masuk" ucap Sungmin.

"Ahjussi…Kami ini anak dan istri Appa, masa' kami tidak boleh masuk" dan kini Sungkyu mengeluarkan aegyonya untuk merayu para penjaga yang sempat terkejut dengan tatapan itu 'Oh ya ampun, dia manusia apa boneka'.

"Mianhae…Siapa Appa mu? Tapi siapapun Appamu, kami tidak bisa membiarkan orang masuk sembarangan. Mianhae adik manis~~~" ucap penjaga itu.

"Eomma~~~" Sungkyu hampir saja menangis karena penolakan yang dilakukan petugas itu. Apakah mereka tidak tahu siapa Appanya Sungkyu, apakah tidak ada satupun kemiripan Kyuhyun dengan Sungkyu. Tidak ada, semuanya duplikat Sungmin kecuali seringaian itu.

"Eoh, tuan muda menangis…?"

Sang penyelamat tiba, Direktur Han. Direktur pelaksana toserba itu. Para penjaga yang melihat pemimpin mereka hanya mampu membungkukan badan pertanda penghormatan mereka pada pemimpinnya.

"Ahjussi~~~~" rengek Sungkyu lagi.

"Aigo…Tuan muda kenapa? Apa yang terjadi…?" Direktur Han yang sudah dianggap paman oleh Sungkyu hanya bisa mengusap punggung Sungkyu yang sudah menangis di pelukannya, Sungkyu merasa sedih, mengapa tidak ada yang menyadari kemiripan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun - *memang tidak ada* - Ia merasa jika ia bukan anak kandung dari Kyuhyun.

"Tuan Cho apa yang terjadi? Tuan Cho…?" Direktur Han yang tidak mampu bertanya dengan Sungkyu karena sibuk menangis dipelukannya hanya bisa bertanya dengan Sungmin, meskipun ia harus kembali merintih karena induk kelinci yang ada dipelukannya itu sedang menunduk menahan tangis. - *Kenapa tidak ada yang menyadari Sungkyu anak Kyuhyun, ia lahir dari perutku, tapi benihnya dari Kyuhyun*

"Ya! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DENGAN MEREKA!" Direktur Han tidak bisa menahan kekesalan itu lagi, akhirnya ia menumpahkannya kepada petugas yang berjaga disana, jika ia menumpahkannya pada Sungmin dan Sungkyu, mungkin dia akan tinggal nisan.

"Ah, Joesonghamnida Direktur Han, kami hanya meminta mereka untuk menunjukan kartu undangan namun mereka tidak mampu memperlihatkannya, jadi kami tidak memperbolehkan mereka untuk masuk" jawab penjaga itu dengan sejujur-jujurnya.

"Ya! Apa kalian tidak tahu siapa mereka! Mereka adalah istri dan anak Cho Sajangnim…Kalian mau dipecat,Eoh?" tanya Direktur Han

"Oh Ya ampun…Maafkan kami tuan, kami tidak tahu" ucap penjaga itu yang sudah membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Ne, gwenchana…Kalian tidak akan dipecat kok, tenang saja. Annyong…Kami masuk dulu ne^^" Sungmin dan Sungkyu melangkah dari pos penjagaan itu mengikuti Direktur Han yang diyakini tidak mengarah ke aula itu.

"Direktur Han, bukan kah aula disebelah sana? Mengapa anda membawa kami ke dalam toserba lagi?" tanya Sungmin heran karena dibawa ke dalam satu spot di toserba itu, fashion spot.

"Joesonghamnida tuan Cho Sungmin, tapi bolehkah anda melepas baju yang anda kenakan dan menggunakan beberapa pakaian yang ada disini saja. Itu…Itu—"

"Karena pakaian kami tidak sesuai ya….Hiks..Hiks..Sungkyu-ah~~~~" tangis Sungmin.

"Eoh, Eomma menangis? Eomma…Hiks…Hiks…jangan menangis…" Sungkyu ikut menangis.

"Oh, Ya ampun, aku bisa gila. Kau, tolong siapkan semua baju untuk tuan Cho Sungmin dan Tuan muda Sungkyu, sesuaikan dengan pakaian yang Cho Sajangnim kenakan, lakukan apapun…Paksa mereka. Tenang, kau tidak akan dipecat oleh mereka, tapi pastikan kau menyelesaikannya dengan segera-cepat tanpa dilihat oleh Cho Sajangnim kalau kau masih ingin hidup , Arachi?" Direktur Han memberi Komanda pada seorang yang ia percayai mampu mengubah penampilan anak dan induk kelinci itu.

==OTHER SIDE==

"Kalian kenapa, mengapa terus membungkuk seperti itu?" tanya seorang pria berpostur tegap dengan sebuah senjata api tersampir dilengannya yang di yakini adalah polisi yang ikut mengamankan pesta itu.

"Oh Kau Han Soo Hyun!" jawab petugas yang di sapa

"Siapa itu…?"

"Ini mungkin sangat mengejutkan, jadi tolong siapkan jantungmu dengan baik"

"Ne…" ucapnya mengangguk.

"Dia adalah Cho-Sung-Min dan Cho-Sung-Kyu"

"MWO? Istri tuan Cho Kyuhyun? Anak tuan Cho?"

"Ne, dia adalah si Angel Cho itu. Sang Permaisuri. Cho Sungmin. Dan jangan lupa sang Pangeran. Hei, Ya! Kau mau kemana?" ujar pria tegap yang heran melihat teman bicaranya berlari kencang menjauhinya.

"Meminta tanda tangan, Angel Cho!" teriaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooOOoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kurang lebih 10 menit melakukan _make over_ pada Sungkyu dan Sungmin, kini dengan gagah mereka melangkah memasuki aula itu.

Sungmin kini telah berubah layaknya seorang malaikat dan semakin menegaskan dirinya, ia adalah Angel Cho itu. Sungmin mengenakan Jas putih dengan celana putih serta kemeja berwarna biru langit dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna putih membuat ia terlihat sangat _shinning_ dan manis

Sungkyu sendiri juga telah berubah, meskipun gayanya tetap casual, namun terlihat lebih baik menghadiri sebuah pesta seperti ini. Ia menggunakan kaos oblong berwarna putih dengan denim berwarna hitam dan menggunakan blazer berwarna biru langit.

Semua orang berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapan mereka, 2 orang pria tampan memasuki aula itu.

"Oh Ya ampun…Mereka sungguh tampan"

"Oh, apa tempat ini surga…Mereka benar-benar indah"

"Oh…Akhirnya aku melihat malaikat"

"Oh…ya ampun…"

"oh…"

"oh.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooOOoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun disekeliling aula itu, dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya diiringi dengan ratusan mata yang mengikuti geraknya pada sebuah sudut di aula itu.

Kyuhyun terlihat menyendiri disudut aula itu. Ia membalikan tubuhnya menghadap dinding dengan sebuah piring berisi makanan kecil ditangannya sebagai pengalih jika temannya mengajak bergabung, ia memiliki alasan sedang menikmati makanannya, padahal ia sedang ingin sendiri.

Sungmin tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang terkadang menendang-nendang kecil dinding sudut itu.

"Sedang membutuhkan teman tuan…?" tanya Sungmin yang sudah memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, ia seperti seorang penggoda sekarang, apalagi dengan desahan nafas itu.

Kyuhyun yang sangat hapal dengan pelukan, aroma serta jangan lupakan desahan itu hanya mampu terdiam kaku, bahkan menjatuhkan piring yang sedari tadi ada ditangannya.

"Ch—Cho Sung—Min…" ucap Kyuhyun terbata dan membalik tubuhnya.

"Ne Tuan, saya siap melayani anda malam ini" ucap Sungmin lagi

Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia mencium bibir Sungmin dengan ganas, tidak lagi mempedulikan puluhan kamera yang sedang berupaya mendapatkan moment langka itu.

Setelah melepas cumbuannya, Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan putra tunggalnya dan ia menemukannya tepat dibelakang para pemburu berita itu.

"Pangeran, kemari baby~~~" panggil Kyuhyun.

Sungkyu melangkah menembus puluhan pencari berita itu, menghampiri kedua orang tuanya, Kyuhyun yang tersenyum bangga dan Sungmin tersenyum malu dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah.

"Yeorobeun…perkenalkan, ini istriku tercinta, paling ku cintai, dan selalu ku cintai meskipun aku telah mati nanti, Cho Sungmin"

"Dan ini putra kebanggaanku, Cho Sungkyu…"

Sungmin dan Sungkyu hanya membungkuk hormat sebagai tanda pengenalan mereka, tersenyum hangat hingga suara itu meluluhlantahkan senyuman mereka.

"Dan jangan lupakan perkenalkan putri kecil kalian, Kyuhyun-ah…" ucap Kibum tiba-tiba.

"MWO?" tanya mereka serentak.

"Apa yang noona maksud…?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Hei, dia bersumpah tidak pernah menyentuh siapapun selain Sungmin yang bisa membuahkan seorang putri yang Kibum maksud.

Para pemburu berita itu pun mengalihkan kameranya kearah Kibum yang sedang memegang sebuah amplop coklat. Para pemburu berita itu meyakini, pasti ada sesuatu dalam amplop itu. Apakah dalam amplop itu ada bukti-bukti perselingkuhan Kyuhyun atau semacamnya.

"Noona…jelaskan apa maksud noona" tanya Kyuhyun mendesak.

"Iss, Oppa…Apa kau tidak merasakan dia? Walaupun perutmu tidak seperti orang hamil di usia ke 4 bulan ini, tapi dia sehat…jadi bukan berarti kau tidak sadar ia ada di tubuhmu kan." Jelas Kibum.

"Mwo…? Mm—maksudmu…Aa—Aku hamil lagi?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne…4 bulan, kau tidak tahu? Apa kau memang tidak mempunyai kepekaan mengenai yang ada disekitarmu? Selama 4 bulan ini kau selalu ku suruh datang ke klinik ku, apa kau tidak merasa curiga dengan itu semua?" tanya Kibum gemas.

"Noona selalu meminta Sungmin untuk membawa ddeobokki karena noona sedang mengidam, mana mungkin Sungmin tahu" Kyuhyun membela Sungmin disela-sela keterkejutannya.

"Appa…Mungkin saja Eomma hamil, Appa tidak sadar selama ini Eomma terlalu sensitif?" bisik Sungkyu, orang pertama yang sudah bisa menerima berita besar ini. Senang, tentu saja.

"Jja—Jadi, Putriku ada disini sayang…?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Molla Kyu…Aku tidak merasakannya selama ini. Dia begitu tenang, hiks…hiks…ia tidak pernah bergerak…hiks..hiks…Kibum-ah, apa benar ia sehat?" tanya Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Ne…Dia sangat sehat meski tubuhnya kecil. Ini buktinya" Kibum menunjukan sebuah potrait dimana terlihat seorang bayi yang diperkirakan memang sehat.

"Kk—Kyu, anak kita…hiks hiks"

Semua orang merasa haru melihat kebesaran-Nya yang ada ditubuh Sungmin, itu sungguh sempurna.

"Cha…perkenalkan putri kecil kami. Aku harap kalian mendoakan nya agar bisa lahir dengan selamat dan sempurna. Mohon doanya" ucap Kyuhyun dan membungkuk 90 derajat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooOOoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kami persilahkan tuan Cho Kyuhyun menyampaikan sepatah dua patah kata sebagai pengusaha terbaik tahun ini. Untuk tuan Cho Kyuhyun, kami, Ne? Jakaman…".

Pembawa acara itu menjeda ucapannya kala sebuah intruksi menghampiri gendang telinganya.

"Ah, Joesonghamnida…Kami sampaikan sekali lagi, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun adalah pemenang dari pengusaha terbaik tahun ini, tapi sebagai tamu kehormatan kami untuk tahun ini, bolehkan kami mengundang tuan Cho Sungmin untuk menyampaikan kata kemenangannya mewakili tuan Cho Kyuhyun. Kami mohon untuk tuan Cho Sungmin untuk maju kedepan…"

Prok…Prok…Prok…

"Kyu~~~~"

"Maju saja sayang, mereka sudah lama menunggumu" kata Kyuhyun yang mendengar rengekan enggan dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kini menghadiri acara penghargaan tahunan yang dilakukan kota Seoul untuk beberapa kategori, namun tahun ini berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Kini Kyuhyun didampingi oleh Sungmin dan anaknya, Sungkyu. Kyuhyun sangat senang dan bahagia.

"Ss—selamat malam semuanya, ss—saya disini mungkin merasa minder karena berdiri dihadapan para orang hebat dan sempurna. Kk—Kalian mungkin sudah mengetahui saya bagaimana, hidup saya sebelumnya, sebelum bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi kali ini, saya yang berdiri disini bukan lagi seorang Sungmin yang seperti itu. Kali ini saya berdiri sebagai seorang istri dari Cho Kyuhyun. Annyongasseo, choneun Cho Sungmin imnida dan saya bangga, saya adalah istrinya Cho Kyuhyun. Tolong jangan berpikir itu karena saya bangga menjadi istri orang kaya, tapi saya bangga karena Cho Kyuhyun adalah suami saya. Terlepas dia adalah orang kaya, dia adalah Kyuhyunku. Kyuhyun adalah suami yang sangat sempurna. Dia memberiku putra yang begitu tampan dan sempurna. Kyuhyun adalah ayah dari anakku yang sangat baik dan penyayang. Kyuhyun adalah suami yang sangat perhatian, pengertian dan sangat baik. Dan yang paling penting adalah, Cinta yang Kyuhyun berikan padaku, membuatku tidak pernah 'kehausan'. Saya mohon, dukung dan bantu dia dalam usahanya. Dan kini, atas karuniaNya, aku sedang mengandung anak kami kedua, saya mohon doanya agar bayi kami bisa lahir dengan selamat. Terima Kasih. Selamat malam." Sungmin mengakhiri pidato singkatnya dengan senyum menawan. Penampilan yang begitu apik yang ia kenakan, membuat ia terlihat begitu menawan dan itu menampilkan pemandangan yang menggiurkan untuk beberapa tatapan disana, dan Kyuhyun melihat itu.

"Ne…Maaf saya harus membawa istri saya pulang segera. Banyak sekali tatapan yang tidak mengenakan disini, Ya! Hajima! Jangan memandang istriku seperti itu! Ya! Neo…! Lee Hyuk Jae! Aish….Jika tahu begini, aku tidak akan pernah memperkenalkanmu pada siapapun" ucap Kyuhyun yang dalam sekejap naik keatas podium itu, menarik istrinya perlahan dan mengumpat tentunya.

"Salahmu sendiri, ini dia maksudku sebenarnya…Aku tahu akan banyak orang yang memperhatikan istrimu ini. Pesonaku sangat kuat yeobo" ucap Sungmin menggoda yang sudah dibawa keluar oleh Sungkyu dan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Chagi…Kau mengancamku?" tanya Kyuhyun tajam.

"Anio…" ucap Sungmin.

"Aish Appa berhenti bertengkar, sekarang Eomma harus disembunyikan dulu, wartawan-wartawan itu terus mengincar Eomma, Appa~~~"

"Bawa ke mobil… Kita pulang sekarang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooOOoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kabar terkini…Korea Selatan digemparkan dengan munculnya Angel Cho yang selama ini menjadi sosok misterius dibalik keberhasilan pengusaha Cho Kyuhyun. Bahkan Cho Sungmin, Angel Cho itu sedang mengandung putri mereka. Kabar selanjutnya akan kami sampaikan setelah Cho Sungmin—" _Tittt…Trak.

Suara bunyi alat elektronik yang jatuh itu terdengar begitu keras dari ruang tamu itu.

"Hahahahah…Kalian kira Eomma berpikir sependek itu, menganggap Eomma rendah jadi tidak mau tampil di muka umum. Ini dia akibatnya…Eomma akan sibuk meladeni wartawan-wartawan itu. Dan Eomma tidak akan punya waktu lagi bersama kalian." Tawa Sungmin pecah melihat anak dan suaminya sama-sama menghancurkan televisi besar itu. Sudah seminggu wartawan mengejar-ngejar Sungmin, dan itu membuat Sungmin mengacuhkan Sungkyu dan Kyuhyun untuk meladeni wartawan-wartawan itu. Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu dipastikan sangat benci itu. Kini Eommanya menjadi milik publik—.

"EOMMA MILIK APPA"

"EOMMA MILIK SUNGKYU"

"Eomma milik warga Korea Selatan kini~~~~" ledek Sungmin.

"Ini salah Appa…"

"Ini salahmu baby, Kau harusnya menjaga Eomma mu untuk tidak datang ke pesta itu."

"Itu karena Appa terlihat menyedihkan.." ucap Sungkyu yang membuat Sungmin terdiam dari tawanya.

Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluk tubuh itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang sebelumnya, kau kesepian dan malu serta cemburu melihat teman-temanmu?" tanya Sungmin yang menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak suka keramaian, aku tidak suka melihatmu gelisah dan tidak senang" ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

"Bukan itu alasannya Kyu, katakan" ujar Sungmin lagi. Sungkyu hanya bisa diam mendengar pembicaraan serius kedua orangtuanya.

"Itu jawaban yang sebenarnya sayang…Aku tidak ingin kau gelisah dan tidak senang, jika kau tidak mau ikut, aku tidak memaksa…Aku tidak ingin kau tidak enak hati. Begitupun dengan Sungkyu. Aku tidak ingin kalian sedikitpun merasa tidak enak hati, walaupun itu hanya hal sepele" jawab Kyuhyun jujur.

"Tapi kau sudah membuat kami tidak enak hati, Kyu…Kau selalu menyimpan disini" Kata Sungmin dan menunjuk serta mengusap dada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan diriku sendiri sayang, yang terpenting adalah Kau, Sungkyu dan putri kita ini" jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengusap perut Sungmin.

"Jaga ia baik-baik ne…Hartaku bertambah 1 lagi" tambah Kyuhyun lagi dan mengecup perut rata Sungmin.

"Uri Appa, Daebak!" Sungkyu berteriak, mengakhiri sesi haru dikeluarga kecilnya ini.

"Ne, Chagi…Uri Appa Daebak…Appa Saranghae~~~~" tambah Sungmin dan mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Appa, Eomma…Jaljayo~~~~'Cup' 'cup', sepertinya setelah sesi haru tadi, akan ada sesi panas setelah ini. Bye Eomma…Appa Saranghae~~~"

Sungkyu berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berpelukan di ruang tamu itu.

"Mau memulai sesi yang lebih panas sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun menggoda.

"Kyu~~~ Aku belum memeriksa baby kita, aku harus memastikan dulu. Bisakah kau tunda hingga aku yakin baby kita sehat~~~~" ucap Sungmin manja menolak permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Ne chagi~~~ Apapun untukmu dan anak kita. Kajja kita tidur." Ajak Kyuhyun.

"Ne Uri Appa….Saranghae~~~~" Cup

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** **My Family, Father, Mother, Son** ***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itulah keinginan Appaku, dan pasti Appa menyesal dengan keinginannya itu. Hahahahaha…Tidak mungkin, Appa tidak pernah menyesal memperkenalkan kami ke hadapan dunia.

Ah~~~~ Eomma hamil dan anak perempuan…

Chagi-ya~~~Ppalli nawa~~~ Oppa sudah tidak sabar bermain dengan mu~~~~

Annyong yeorobeun~~~~

* * *

*** **My Family, Father, Mother, Son** ***

**Author's Note : Ini cerita drabble ber chapter. Nnt kalau sudah END, saya tulis END koq. Kalau belum, berarti masih ada chap-drab berikutnya.**

**Author's Note Part 2 : Maaf ya , saya tidak menuliskan nama-nama yang mereview. Tapi Apapun yang saya lakukan, percayalah jika saya sungguh sangat berterima kasih atas perhatian kalian.**

**Author's Note Part 3 : Jangan tanyakan dimana Heechul dan Hangeng…Lagi dipulau Nami jadi Cuma nampil pas pagi itu doang.**

**Author's Note Part 4 :**

**Type your review for this chapter here…**


	5. Drabble - 5 : Posesif Cho Jilid II

**Title : My Family, Father, Mother, Son**

**Length : Chaptered – Drabble**

**Genre : M-Preg, Family, Drabble(?), BL**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : - Lee Sungmin (N)**

** - Cho Kyuhyun (N)**

** - Cho SungKyu (N)**

**Support Cast : - Cho Hangeng (N)**

** - Cho Heechul (Y)**

** - Choi Kibum (Y)**

** - Choi Siwon (N)**

** - Choi Sibum (N)**

** - Lee Hyuk Jae (N)**

** - Lee Donghae (N)**

** - Lee Eunhae (N)**

** - Other Cast**

**Summary :**

Cerita Keluarga Konglomerat Cho. Seorang ayah, Ibu, dan putra tunggalnya. Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Sungmin dan Cho SungKyu. Cerita mengenai kehidupan keluarga KyuMin yang bahagia dengan segala bentuk konflik keluarga yang manis, mengesalkan, mengerikan, menghebohkan dan membahagiakan.

**Happy Ending, don't worry. Jika Cast utama di dunia/ff bernama Cho Kyuhyun, dan Lee Sungmin, pasti akan berakhir bahagia. Percayalah~~~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

*** **My Family, Father, Mother, Son** ***

.

.

**Drabble – 5 : Posesif Cho Jilid II – Waiting the Royal baby**

**~ooOOoo~**

**:: Pukul 09.00 waktu setempat ::**

Kring….Kring…Kring…

"Yeobosseo, kediaman keluarga Cho, ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Eoh, Kim Ahjumma!"

"Ne, tuan muda…ada apa menelepon kerumah?"

"Ahjumma…Eomma mana? Apa tidak ada dirumah? Eomma kemana? Sungkyu telepon tidak diangkat? Eomma sakit? Eomma kenapa? Eomma, terjadi sesu—"

"Eomma tuan muda sedang mandi, jadi tidak bisa mengangkat telepon tuan muda. Nanti saya ingatkan untuk menelepon tuan muda lagi"

"Ne…gomawo ahjumma…."

"Ne, tuan muda. Ahjumma tutup ya"

"Ne"

"Bahkan ini masih kurang dari 10 menit yang lalu. Hufhhhh…Apa yang terjadi jika tuan Sungmin benar-benar meninggalkan mereka ya. Hiiiii….jangan membayangkan yang aneh-aneh"

Kim ahjumma bergumam sendiri setelah menerima telepon dari salah seorang Cho itu. Ini sudah sekian kali telepon berdering di dalam rumah itu. Baik itu dering dari telepon rumah itu, dering dari ponsel pribadinya, dering dari ponsel pribadi Pak Kang, dan yang paling sering terdengar adalah dering dari satu satunya pemilik rumah dan penghuni rumah 'SAH' itu, *Posisi Kyuhyun? Masih kalah dari 'nya'*.

**.**

**.**

**:: Pukul 09.15 waktu setempat ::**

Kring….Kring…Kring…

"Yeobosseo, kediaman keluarga Cho, ada yang bisa dibantu?" jawab Kim ahjumma saat telepon rumah itu kembali berdering.

"Kim Ahjumma…dimana Sungmin? Apa tidak ada dirumah? Sungmin kemana? Aku telepon tidak diangkat? Dia sakit? Dia kenapa? Sungmin, terjadi sesu—"

"Tuan Sungmin sedang mandi, Tuan Kyuhyun. Jadi tidak bisa mengangkat telepon tuan. Nanti saya ingatkan untuk menelepon tuan lagi" Jawab Kim ahjumma dengan perkataan yang sama untuk Tuan besar nya kali ini.

"Ne…gomawo ahjumma…."

"Ne, tuan Kyuhyun. Saya tutup ya"

"Ne"

"Oh ya ampun…"

Hela nafas panjang dari wanita paruh baya itu. Pekerjaan nya belakangan hari ini adalah hanya untuk menjawab telepon. Itu pekerjaan mudah, jangan mengeluh – Oh tentu saja, ia sangat bersyukur bisa bekerja dikediaman keluarga Cho. Atasan yang begitu baik, tuan muda yang begitu manis, tidak melakukan pekerjaan yang semestinya ia lakukan, kurang apa lagi. Ia sangat bersyukur. Namun secara tidak langsung predikatnya sama seperti Pak Kang, makan gaji buta dan itu mengerikan baginya.

**.**

**.**

**:: Pukul 09.30 waktu setempat ::**

Kring….Kring…Kring…

"OH YA AMPUNNNN…." Teriak Kim Ahjumma geram.

"Yeobosseo, kediaman keluarga Cho, ada yang bisa dibantu?" Jawab Kim Ahjumma tenang setelah melepas teriakan kesalnya.

"Sungmin dimana Kim ahjumma…Cucuku menelepon ku untuk menelepon Sungmin. Sungmin tidak mengangkat telepon. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Oh Nyonya besar…Tuan muda Sungkyu menelepon anda? Ke China?" Daebak – Batin Kim Ahjumma.

"Ah anio…Aku dan hannie sedang di Amerika, cek rutin kesehatan" jawab Heechul dari seberang telepon, yang membuat Kim ahjumma lebih melebarkan mulutnya yang terbuka. – Oh ayo lah, tuan Sungmin nya hanya sedang mandi, mengapa harus heboh seperti ini, sampai menelepon ke Amerika –

"Tuan Sungmin sedang mandi, Nyonya besar. Jadi tidak bisa mengangkat telepon nyonya, tuan muda Sungkyu dan tuan Kyuhyun. Nanti saya ingatkan untuk menelepon nyonya lagi" Jawab Kim ahjumma kesekian kali.

"Ne…gomawo ahjumma…."

"Ne, Nyonya Cho. Saya tutup ya"

"Ne"

"Ya Tuhan….Terima kasih telah mempekerjakan ku di kediaman keluarga Cho, tapi bisakah—"

"Kim ahjumma…"

**.**

**~ooOOoo~**

**.**

Layaknya seorang anak mendapat hadiah di malam natal, kini wajah Kim ahjumma terlihat sama seperti itu saat mendengar suara yang begitu ia nanti-nantikan.

"Ahjumma…Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne Tuan…Saya baik apalagi setelah melihat anda" jawab Kim ahjumma berbinar.

"Eoh, mengapa begitu?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Oh, Anio tuan…Tuan, tadi tuan muda Sungkyu, Tuan Kyuhyun dan Nyonya Heechul menelepon anda. Mereka mengatakan agar tuan menelepon mereka kembali." Kata Kim Ahjumma.

"Eomma? Heechul Eomma? Bukankah Eomma sedang ada di Amerika? Bagaima—"

**.**

**.**

**:: Pukul 09.45 waktu setempat ::**

Kring….Kring…Kring…

"Biar aku yang mengangkat ahjumma" Usul Sungmin, ia ingin bertanya…Mengapa Cho itu selalu saja seperti ini. Bahkan saat selesai mandi tadi, ia melihat 30 panggilan tak terjawab di ponselnya, dan itu semuanya beratasnamakan 'AegiKyu' dan 'AegiSungkyu'

"Yeobosseo" jawab Sungmin.

"Eomma…Eomma? Benar Eomma? EOMMA!" teriak Sungkyu dari seberang telepon.

"Jangan berteriak baby Cho…Apa mau mu?" tanya Sungmin ketus. Ia bisa memastikan, dengan dingin seperti itu, Sungkyu bisa mengerti jika dirinya sedang marah.

"Eomma~~~~ Jangan begitu, Sungkyu kan rindu sama Eomma" rayu Sungkyu.

"Jangan bercanda, bahkan kalian keluar dari rumah ini kurang dari 3 jam yang lalu. Dan jangan bilang rindu, kau baru saja menelepon Eomma 45 menit yang lalu." Balas Sungmin dingin.

"Isss…Eomma, Sungkyu benar rindu sama Eomma. Eomma baik? Adik bayi apa baik? Adik bayi tidak nakal kan Eomma? Adik tidak menendang Eomma kan? Eomma tidak memerlukan sesuatu? Nanti sepulang sekolah, Sungkyu akan membelikan yang Eomma minta" balas Sungkyu.

"Adikmu baik di dalam perut Eomma. Hanya Oppa nya yang nakal…mengganggu Eomma setiap saat" jawab Sungmin, namun kali ini dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya. Bahagianya mendengar kekuatiran dari putranya, walaupun selalu saja berlebihan.

"Iss adik bayi…Oppa tidak nakal. Oppa kan mencemaskan baby dan Eomma. Sungkyu tutup yang baby kecil, Oppa sekolah dulu, jam istrahat sudah selesai. Eomma Saranghae~~~" kata Sungkyu.

"Ne, Saranghae Oppa….Jangan membolos. Jangan sekali-kali membawa-bawa nama baby untuk membuatmu pulang lebih awal. Adikmu tidak membutuhkan mu saat ini. Oppa mengerti~~~~" nasihat Sungmin.

"Ne…Sungkyu mengerti Eomma. Saranghae~~~"

"Nado, Aegi-ya~~~"

**.**

**.**

**:: Pukul 09.50 waktu setempat ::**

Kring….Kring…Kring…

Baru saja Sungmin menutup gagang telepon itu, telepon rumah itu kembali berdering dengan kerasnya.

"Pasti Tuan Kyuhyun, tuan…" kata Kim Ahjumma.

Hah~~~ Sungmin menghela nafasnya sebentar dan kemudian mengangkat kembali telepon itu.

"Yeob—"

"Kim Ahjumma…Sungmin belum selesai mandi. Ketuk saja pintunya, mungkin terjadi sesuatu didalam. Aku akan pulang 20 menit lag—"

"Aku akan melemparmu kembali keluar jika kau berani pulang, Kyu…" kata Sungmin dingin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Chagi…Kau kah itu? Sayang~~~Mengapa kau tidak mengangkat ponselmu? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan mu, mengapa kau lama sekali mandi. Kau tidak kedinginan? Jangan begitu, baby kita bisa sakit nanti. Sayang baby kita ma—"

"Sudah selesai bicara Cho? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengangkat telepon saat sedang mandi. Kau gila…" balas Sungmin.

"Mengapa tidak mungkin, bahkan kita bisa bercinta saat mandi" balas Kyuhyun dari seberang telepon.

"YA! Jaga ucapanmu Cho sajangnim. Aku yakin kau juga disana tidak sedang sendirian kan, ada orang disekitarmu kan. Aish…kau mesum sekali!" kesal Sungmin.

"Siapa peduli…" cuek Kyuhyun.

"AKU PEDULI!" Hah…Hah…Hah…

"Ya…Ya Chagi, jangan marah-marah. Tidak baik untuk kandungan mu."

"Terserah" balas Sungmin lagi kesal.

"Baiklah, aku tutup dulu ne. Kami mau meeting… Aku akan pulang setelah meeting ini selesai. Annyong chagi….Aku mencintaimu." Dan segera ditutup oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin akan membentaknya karena akan cepat pulang. *Cepat pulang kok dilarang*

"Hah~~~Ahjumma, tolong ambilkan aku air putih ne. Aku lelah berteriak-teriak." Kata Sungmin dan Kim ahjumma segera berlalu mengambilkan air putih untuk atasannya.

**.**

**~ooOOoo~**

**.**

"Aish…Baby, Eomma bosan dengan Appa dan Oppamu. Mereka selalu begitu. Eomma jadi tidak bisa bebas. Apa kau akan seperti itu juga nanti? " Sungmin berbicara sendiri saat kini dia sudah sendirian di sofa ruang tamu itu. Mengelus perutnya dimana kehamilannya memasuki bulan ke-6, perut itu mulai mengembang sedikit. Sedikit.

"Baby…Apa kau baik-baik saja didalam. Mengapa kau kecil sekali, Eomma rajin makan makanan bergizi, minum susu dan lainnya, tapi mengapa kau masih tetap kecil? Kau tidak nyaman ya diperut Eomma. Eomma memang tidak berguna."

DUGH

"Eoh? Kau menendang Eomma…." Sungmin berbinar merasakan bayinya menendang perutnya, ini untuk pertama kali selama 6 bulan kehamilannya. Sungmin ingin merasakannya lagi.

"Baby…Ayo tendang Eomma lagi…Ayo sayang…"

DUGH

"Akh…Sssss, sakit…"Bayi itu menendang lagi sesuai dengan permintaan ibunya. Walaupun sakit, tapi Sungmin menginginkan nya lagi.

"Baby…Sekali lagi sayang. Jebal…Sssshhh….Akh" walaupun menahan ngilu itu, Sungmin masih bersemangat menantikan pergerakan bayinya.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Tidak ada lagi pergerakan yang ditunjukan bayi itu didalam perut ibunya. Sungmin mencoba membujuk bayinya lagi untuk berinteraksi dengannya.

"Chagi…Ayo lagi sayang." Bahkan menunggu 10 menit, Sungmin tidak lagi merasakan pergerakan itu. Ia mendesah kecewa.

"Chagi…kenapa tidak menendang lagi. Eomma ingin merasakanmu hidup nyaman di perut Eomma. Kau pasti tidak nyaman ya diperut Eomma. Eomma mengecewakanmu ya, Eomma tidak bisa merawatmu dengan baik ya. Eomma memang tidak berguna.."

DUGH

"Aaaa~~~Eomma mengerti, kau tidak mau menyakiti Eomma. Hahaha, Baby anak yang baik. Tapi Eomma tidak masalah sayang, Eomma senang kau menendang. Itu artinya kau sehat didalam sana. Menendanglah lagi" Ajak Sungmin lagi.

DUGH

Bayi itu menendang lagi. Bayi itu tidak menyukai Sungmin mengatakan dirinya tidak berguna. Bayi itu marah saat Eommanya sendiri sedih. Bayi itu ingin Eommanya tetap nyaman. Dirinya sendiri nyaman dalam perut Eommanya, itu sebabnya ia tidak melakukan pergerakan apa-apa agar tidak menyulitkan Eommanya. *Ouwww….Baby yang baik. Mirip Sungmin lagi?*

**.**

**.**

*** **My Family, Father, Mother, Son** ***

**.**

**.**

**:: Pukul 11.05 waktu setempat ::**

Kring….Kring….Kring…

Drrrt….Drrrttt….Drrrttt…

Dua dering itu berbunyi dari telepon disekitar Sungmin yang masih bersantai menikmati kebersamaannya dengan bayinya. Satu dari telepon genggamnya dan satu lagi dari telepon rumah yang ada disampingnya.

Saat melihat panggilan di ponselnya, tertera nama 'AegiSungkyu' disana dan Sungmin yakin 100%, jika yang menelepon ke telepon rumah itu adalah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melihat jam tangan yang ia kenakan, oh ya ampun, kurang lebih satu jam lalu Cho sedarah ini meneleponnya.

"Aegi…Lihat Appa dan Oppa mu ini lakukan. Mereka tidak bisa membiarkan Eomma bebas. Apa kau akan sama seperti mereka? Ayolah, Jangan seperti mereka ne. Kasihani Eomma…Baby menyayangi Eomma kan," Sungmin bergumam sendiri.

DUGH

"Aigo….Baby Eomma pintar sekali. Jangan tiru keposesifan Appa dan Oppa mu ne."

Saat Sungmin ingin mengangkat salah satu dari telepon yang berdering itu, tiba-tiba kedua dari benda itu berhenti berbunyi.

"Tsk, baguslah" ucap Sungmin senang. Namun kesenangan itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik. Kedua telepon itu kembali berdering dengan status yang berbeda mungkin.

Sungmin melihat ponselnya, kini tertulis 'AegiKyu' di layar itu. Dan kembali 100% Sungmin yakin yang menelepon ke telepon rumah itu adalah Sungkyu. Sungmin menerima kedua panggilan itu bersamaan dan menghidupkan _speaker phone _agar kedua Cho itu bisa mendengar dengan baik ucapan Sungmin secara bersamaan.

"YA! Apa lagi mau kalian berdua!" ucap Sungmin.

"Eomma/Chagi…Sungkyu/Aku dalam perjalanan dari sekolah/kantor menuju rumah." Kata Sungkyu dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"Eoh, Baby Sungkyu…Kau bersama Eomma?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungkyu yang tidak ia ketahui bagaimana sekarang mereka berhubungan.

"Anio Appa, Sungkyu ada disekolah. Sekarang mau pulang kerumah. Appa dimana, dirumah?" tanya Sungkyu balik.

"Anio baby, Appa ada dikantor. Sekarang mau pulang kerumah. Untuk apa kau pulang jam segini, lanjutkan sekolahmu. Appa yang akan menemani Eomma." Balas Kyuhyun lagi.

"Anio Appa, aku dengar kemarin malam, hari ini Appa ada meeting penting, Appa lanjutkan saja meeting Appa, biar Sungkyu yang menemani Eomma." Kata Sungkyu.

"Ya! Cho Sungkyu…Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan kelasmu. Ini masih pukul 11, jam pulang sekolah mu masih 4 jam lagi. Kau membolos, eoh? Neo…Dan kau Cho Sajangnim, bagaimana mungkin kau meninggalkan rapat pentingmu itu. Aish, chinca…" geram Sungmin.

"Anio Eomma…Kata Seongsangnim boleh pulang cepat, hari ini 17an(?)" Kata Sungkyu beralasan

"Mwo…?"

"Anio, Chagi…Rapatnya tidak jadi. Kata direktur Han, professor Park sedang malaria jadi tidak bisa hadir" kata Kyuhyun beralasan.

"Mwo…?"

"Aish…Appa tinggal dikantor saja. Sungkyu yang pulang…Eomma tunggu Sungkyu ne…"

"Aish, Baby Sungkyu, kau harus rajin bersekolah agar pinta. Biar Appa yang akan menjaga Eomma mu. Chagi…tunggu aku ne, aku akan segera kesana. Sekarang aku sudah ada diparkiran"

"Aish…Terserah kalian. Aku mau pergi. Jangan ikuti aku. Aku tidak mau melihat kalian." Geram Sungmin kesal dan menutup kedua sambungan telepon itu yang tentu saja menimbulkan kepanikan di kedua Cho itu.

**oOo**

"**Ommo….Eomma akan pergi. Andwae~~~ Eomma tidak boleh kemana-mana. Aish, tidak sempat naik bus. Naik taxi saja…Minta Appa membayar setelah sampai rumah. Taxi!"**

**.**

**.**

"**Ommo…Sungmin akan pergi. Andwae….Sungmin tidak boleh kemana-mana. Aish, jam mulai makan siang, jalanan pasti padat. Awas saja jika aku telat sampai dirumah karena terjebak macet. Akan mati kalian semua"**

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

*** **My Family, Father, Mother, Son** ***

**.**

**.**

"Aish…Apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku ingin bebas untuk sejenak."

Sungmin berpikir sejenak, ia bukan tidak menyukai Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu ada disekitarnya. Mereka tidak akan menyusahkan Sungmin, justru sebaliknya. Mereka akan melakukan apa saja untuk Sungmin, hingga menuju kamar mandi pun akan digendong oleh Kyuhyun. Begitu tidak menyusahkan bukan.

Sekitar 5 menit Sungmin bergumul dalam pikirannya sendiri, sampai akal itu ia temukan setelah mengelus perutnya. 'Mianhae, Baby-ya….Eomma harus menggunakanmu' batin Sungmin.

"Pak Kang…." Panggil Sungmin.

"Ne Tuan…" Pak Kang segera menghampiri Sungmin saat ia mendengar panggilan dari Sungmin. Panggilan yang begitu ia nanti-nantikan selama seminggu ini karena tanpa panggilan itu, ia hanya duduk mengamati tuannya dan membersihkan mobil Sungmin, yang sebenarnya memang sudah bersih tanpa ia bersihkan. (Makan gaji buta kan)

"Ne tuan…Kita akan kemana, Tuan…" tanya Pak Kang segera setelah ia sampai di hadapan Sungmin. Ia begitu senang, terlihat dari matanya yang berbinar.

"Bapak begitu semangat, apa yang terjadi…? Apa bapak sebenarnya tidak enak badan, namun karena panggilanku bapak berpura-pura untuk senang. Gwenchan Pak Kang, istrahatlah, aku bisa memanggil taks—"

"Anio tuan…Bapak sehat. Sangat sehat. Kajja…Tuan mau diantarkan kemana, Pak Kang siap mengantarkan tuan kemanapun tuan menginginkannya. Sampai ujung langitpun bapak sanggup mengantarkan, tuan…" Pak Kang memotong ucapan Sungmin cepat. Apa kata Sungmin tadi, Taksi…Oh ayolah, Pak Kang sudah begitu semangat mengantarkan Sungmin.

"Hahahaha…Bapak ada-ada saja. Kajja…Bapak siapkan mobil ne…saya ke atas sebentar mengambil dompet."

"Siap Tuan…" balas Pak Kang semangat dan melesat pergi menuju mobil.

**oOo**

"Selamat Tinggal Cho…." Ucap Sungmin sendiri sebelum ia masuk kedalam mobil setelah mengambil dompetnya dari kamar.

**.**

**.**

*** **My Family, Father, Mother, Son** ***

**.**

**.**

**:: Pukul 11.30 waktu setempat ::**

Kyuhyun terlihat frustasi disana. Dengan ponsel yang sudah hancur tergeletak dibawah kakinya. Penampilannya, cukup buruk. Dasi merah itu memang masih tergantung di lehernya, namun bentuknya kini begitu kusut *kata kawan kuliah dulu bilang baju kusut – macam dikunyah lembu ^^*. Jangan lupakan jas hitam yang sudah terlempar jauh dari hadapannya. Rambut ikal yang mengembang kusut.

Tidak jauh dari posisi Kyuhyun yang terduduk di sofa ruang tamu itu. Sungkyu terlihat sama, yang baru saja datang 5 menit yang lalu.

Masih 5 langkah dari pintu depan rumah itu, Sungkyu terlihat meraung-raung dengan baju sekolahnya yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Penampilannya, cukup buruk cukup baik. Rambut hitam lurus yang diwarisi dari ibunya, meski sudah diacak-acak masih terlihat rapi karena dengan sendirinya kembali seperti semula. Wajah yang dihiasi airmata, hidung merah, telinga merah…bisa dikatakan buruk, namun bisa dikatakan juga cukup baik karena dengan penampilan seperti itu, ia malah terlihat menggemaskan. Anehkan. Mungkin sesuatu yang buruk ada di sekitar kakinya. Kondisi yang sama seperti ayahnya, ponsel yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

"Hiks…Hiks…Eomma….Eomma meninggalkan ku…Hiks…Hiks…Eomma~~~~~" raung Sungkyu di tempatnya.

"Min…Mengapa kau meninggalkan ku chagia…Apa salahku." Lirih Kyuhyun ditempatnya.

"Eomma…Pulang…Hiks Hiks…Pulang Eomma…Sungkyu sakit Eomma…Hiks..Eomma"

"Min…Jebal kembali sayang. Aku membutuhkanmu."

"Hiks…Eomma…Sungkyu tidak akan nakal. Eomma Sungkyu berjanji akan sekolah dengan baik. Hiks Hiks…Jika ada ranking lagi diatas ranking satu, Sungkyu berjanji akan mendapatkannya juga Eomma…Hiks…Eomma…."

"Min…Kembalilah. Aku berjanji akan memberikan mobil baru untukmu. Aku akan mengurangi tempo ku bergerak saat bercinta, tapi tidak mengurangi kuantitasnya ya. Jebal kembalilah"

**oOo**

"Pak Kang…Bapak mengantarkan tuan Sungmin tadi." Tanya Kim Ahjumma pada Pak Kang yang telah kembali kerumah. Mereka berbicara se lirih mungkin, merasakan pesakitan juga mendengar raungan dan lirihan dari kedua atasan mereka yang ada diruang tamu itu.

"Ne, Bibi Kim…Aku hanya mengantarkan tuan Sungmin sampai depan tempat itu saja." Jawab Pak Kang.

"Kasihan tuan Cho dan tuan muda"

"Ne, Bibi Kim…"

**.**

**.**

*** **My Family, Father, Mother, Son** ***

**.**

**.**

**:: OTHER PLACE ::**

"Bapak sampai disini saja mengantarkan saya, saya masuk sendiri. Bapak kembali kerumah" kata Sungmin.

"Ne…Tuan, bapak permisi"

**oOo**

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu tuan Cho Sungmin?" tanya seorang wanita cantik yang berdiri didepan meja besar itu.

"Eoh? Anda mengenal saya agasshi?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Maaf saya lancang tuan…Seluruh Korea Selatan pasti mengenal anda. Suatu kehormatan bisa melayani anda, Angel Cho." Balas wanita itu lagi.

"Aish, Jebal…jangan katakan itu. Perlakukan aku seperti tamu biasa."

"Baiklah tuan, President Suite Room untuk anda satu, full room service kemudi—"

"Anio…Siapa yang mengatakan saya memesan President Suite room…" potong Sungmin.

"Tuan, tidak mau memesan kamar?" tanya resepsionis hotel itu.

"Saya pesan kamar satu, tapi yang biasa saja. Saya tidak membawa uang banyak. Saya hanya menginap sebentar."

"Tidak masalah tuan Cho, kami memberikan kamar itu untuk anda" seseorang dari arah samping Sungmin menyela pembicaraan Sungmin dengan resepsionis itu.

"Saya manager hotel ini Tuan, nama saya Lee Junho" Pria itu mengenalkan dirinya saat melihat Sungmin terlihat bingung atas kehadirannya.

"Tidak perlu, berikan saja saya kamar yang biasa." Ucap Sungmin lagi dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Tuan…Anda tidak perlu membaya—"

"Berikan saja saya kunci untuk kamar biasa, tuan Lee. Ini uangnya. Bisa sekarang mengantarkan saya ke kamar saya, saya lelah berdiri disini. Anda juga pasti tahu kalau saya sedang hamil bukan" tanya Sungmin.

"Maafkan saya tuan Cho, mari saya antar sendiri anda ke kamar anda. Kami akan memberikan anda full service room, mohon jangan menolak tuan. Jika anda keberatan kami hanya akan mengantarkan anda segelas susu dan orang-orang untuk memijat kaki anda yang lelah sebentar."

"Hah~~~ Baiklah tuan Lee. Cukup segelas susu untukku, aku hanya ingin tidur. Aku tidak memerlukan orang untuk memijat kakiku"

**oOo**

"Ini kuncinya Tuan, segera susu untuk orang hamil akan kami antarkan. Jika anda memerlukan sesuatu, dengan senang hati saya akan membantu anda, anda bisa menelepon langsung ke resepsionis untuk disambungkan ke saya. Saya permisi tuan Cho"

"Gamsahamnida tuan Lee"

Manager hotel itu berlalu setelah berhasil mengantarkan Sungmin ke kamarnya di hotel itu. Sungmin memutuskan untuk menginap di hotel menenangkan pikirannya dari gangguan manis Cho kesayangannya.

"Cha…Sekarang tinggal menyampaikan pesan untuk Cho ku"

**To : AegiKyu**

**Chagi…Aku sedang di hotel. Aku sedang tidur. Jangan mengganggu ya sayang. Ini permintaan baby kita, dia menginginkan menginap di hotel sendirian bersama Eommanya. Appa dan Oppa tidak boleh ikut. Aku mengindam chagi, ayolah turutin permintaan bayimu. Selama 6 bulan ini dia tidak meminta apa-apa, kali ini saja ne. Saranghae Chagi…**

**.**

**.**

**To : AegiSungkyu.**

**Baby, Eomma dan adikmu sedang ada di hotel. Ini permintaan adikmu, Oppa. Dia menginginkan menginap di hotel, tapi Oppa tidak boleh ikut. Hanya adik bayi dan Eomma katanya. Turutin permintaan adikmu ya Oppa. Saranghae Oppa…**

**.**

**.**

*** **My Family, Father, Mother, Son** ***

**.**

**.**

**:: Pukul 12.00 waktu setempat ::**

"Ugh….Baby, ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau gelisah?"

Sudah dari setengah jam yang lalu, Sungmin menggeliat saat ia sedang berbaring di kasur empuk itu.

"Akh…Sakit baby-ya…Kenapa?"

Oke, kali ini benar-benar sakit. Bayi itu sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kesakitan sang ibu, yang ia inginkan hanya satu.

"Baby….Isss, Eomma kesakitan sayang" mohon Sungmin pada bayinya.

Krasak

Krusuk

Krasak

Krusuk

Sungmin terus menggeliat menahan sakitnya.

"Arasseo…Arasseo…Kalian sama saja. Isss, kau memang berdarah Cho sayang. Tsk…Baiklah, Eomma turutin, jangan menendang lagi. Eomma kesakitan sayang."

Sungmin mengambil ponsel yang terletak di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Melakukan panggilan ke telepon rumah, ia yakin kedua ponsel orang yang paling ia cintai itu, yang ingin ia telepon, sudah tak bernyawa lagi

**.**

**.**

"Yeobosseo" Jawab seseorang dari seberang telepon itu, yang diyakini Kyuhyun karena jaraknya paling dekat dari telepon rumahnya.

"Ini aku Kyu…" kata Sungmin.

"Chagi…Chagiya? Kau itu…Sungkyu-ah, ini Eomma dengar suara Eomma. Eomma~~~~" Kyuhyun menghidupkan _speaker phone_ nya.

"Cepat datang ke hotel Seoul sekarang. Kamar 137. Anakmu Kyuhyun-ah, Adikmu Sungkyu-ah, minta di usap oleh kalian. Tsk…Saranghae~~"

Segera Sungmin mematikan sambungan teleponnya, Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu pun melesat pergi menuju mobil, tujuan utama mereka 'Seoul HOTEL – Jemput Eomma dan adik bayi'

**.**

**.**

*** **My Family, Father, Mother, Son** ***

**.**

**.**

**:: Pukul 12.30 waktu setempat ::**

"Tsk…Ini anakmu, Kyuhyun-ah…" sindir Sungmin.

"Ne…Dia Anakku…Bayiku…Permata Appa…Putri Appa" jawab Kyuhyun dan mengelus perut Sungmin.

"Tsk…Dia adikmu, Sungkyu-ah…" sindir Sungmin lagi.

"Ne…Adik bayi, adik Oppa…Adik Oppa yang paling Oppa sayangi." Kata Sungkyu, juga mengelus perut Sungmin dari sisi yang berlainan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kalian memang Cho…" kata Sungmin lagi.

Sudah 20 menit, sejak kehebohan yang ditimbulkan Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu awal tiba di loby hotel, hanya mengusap perut Sungmin dari sisi yang berlawanan

**::BEFORE::**

CKIIIIIITTTTTTT….

Gesekan ban mobil dengan aspal itu terdengar begitu nyaring. Jelas saja, dipastikan pemilik kendaraan itu langsung menggunakan rem tangan tanpa menurunkan dulu gas nya yang sejak dijalan raya sudah berada di posisi maksimal hingga depan hotel itu.

Semua yang melihat itu begitu terkejut melihat kejadian itu, apa pengendara mobil itu ingin mati. Dan ternyata lebih mengejutkan lagi melihat siapa yang keluar dari mobil itu. Mereka adalah Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sungkyu, dan jangan lupakan penampilan mereka yang telah dideskripsikan sebelumnya.

"Dimana istriku…" kata Kyuhyun yang setengah berlari, disampingnya berjejer pria-pria berpakaian rapi lengkap dengan jas hitamnya, diyakini jajaran petinggi hotel itu yang juga setengah berlari mengikuti Kyuhyun.

"Maaf tuan, istri anda ada di kamar biasa, nomor 137, lantai 2" kata manager hotel itu.

"Pindahkan" tanpa menoleh lagi, Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu memaksa memencet tombol di lift itu, tujuan mereka 'Menjemput Eomma dan adik bayi'

"Baik Tuan" ucap manager Hotel itu diakhir sebelum pintu lift itu tertutup rapat.

"Kalian dengar, siapkan President Suite Room sekarang…Dalam hitungan detik. Ppali…" perintah manager itu.

**::AFTER::**

Dan jadilah kini, di kamar yang begitu besar itu. Disebuah ranjang besar itu, Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Sungkyu berbaring, Sungmin yang menyandar di kepala ranjang itu, hanya mendesah pasrah melihat di kedua sisinya ada Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu yang berniat ia hindari. Salahkan bayi yang ada diperutnya yang menginginkan itu, ia tidak mau Eomma nya melarikan diri dari Appa dan Oppa nya. *Eoh, anak yang baik, mirip Sungmin lagi?*

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

"Hah~~~ Eomma lelah, Eomma tidur dulu. Jangan mengganggu Baby Sungkyu. Usap dengan perlahan ne, jangan mengganggu Eomma. Bisakan…" Mohon Sungmin.

"Ne, Eomma…Sungkyu tidak akan mengganggu Eomma. Sungkyu akan mengusap perut Eomma pelan, permintaan adik bayi terwujud, Eomma juga bisa istrahat" kata Sungkyu.

"Gomawo baby~~~"

"Ne, Eomma…"

"Dan kau Cho Kyuhyun…Usap dengan benar, hanya diperut, jangan sampai kebawah. Kau mengerti? Aku hapal betul kebiasaanmu jika kita sudah ada di hotel, isi pikiranmu bisa berfantasi kemana-mana" kata Sungmin tegas pada Kyuhyun.

"Arasseo, Chagiya~~~~ Kau tidurlah, Aku akan mengusap saja. Ini kan permintaan bayi kita." – Dan setelah kau tertidur dan Sungkyu kelelahan, aku akan…kekekeke – lanjut Kyuhyun dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**ooOOoo**

Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu mengusap perut Sungmin hingga mereka berdua juga terlelap karena kelelahan. Mendekap Sungmin dan bayi yang ada dalam perutnya.

DUGH

Bayi itu menendang sekali sebelum kembali tenang dan tidak ada pergerakan lagi seperti ayah, ibu dan kakaknya – Bukan karena kesal tidak diusap lagi, tapi karena ia senang didekap oleh pria-pria tampan, dan ketiganya adalah miliknya.

Selamat tidur baby – Cepat lahir ne.

**.**

**.**

*** **My Family, Father, Mother, Son** ***

**.**

**.**

Author's Note : Ini cerita drabble ber chapter. Nnt kalau sudah END, saya tulis END koq. Kalau belum, berarti masih ada chap-drab berikutnya.

**Author's Note Part 2 : Maaf ya , saya tidak menuliskan nama-nama yang mereview. Tapi Apapun yang saya lakukan, percayalah jika saya sungguh sangat berterima kasih atas perhatian kalian.**

**Author's Note Part 3 : **

***Ini lanjutan My All is in you, My Angel ya? Sesuai janji saya kemarin…yang minta sequel. ^^ Malah jadi diginiin dech sequelnya.**

***Jangan berpikir, ihhh…Susunya jangan diterima, nanti diracun? Aigo, Aigo…Gak pake genre2 crime crime-an. Kita disini maen aman z.**

***Bosan, ceritanya gini-gini z~~~~ Iya, saya juga berpikir gitu. Kita percepat tamatnya, oke.**

**Author's Note Part 4 :**

**Type your review for this chapter here…**


End file.
